Last Sacrifice
by little.dhampir.belikov
Summary: Now that Dimitri is a dhampir again, will he be with Rose? How will Rose escape the fate she's in? Read this and follow the journey of Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, & Christian. This story will make you fall in love with Rose and Dimitri even more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :)**

**This is my own version of The Last Sacrifice,**

**The 6th and last book of the Vampire Academy Series.**

**I apologize if my chapters are a bit short,**

**but don't worry, I update often.**

**I hope you like it, this is my first fanfic.**

**Please Review, because is inspires me to make more chapters :D**

**- jo.  
**

**Chapter 1**

It's just been 3 since they came for me at the cafeteria, but it felt like months. I was so completely shocked when they said that I was the main suspect for killing Queen Bitch. And yes, she was a bitch to me, but I never thought of killing her. That was a lie, I thought of killing her once when she humiliated Lissa in front of my whole school. But I swear I didn't kill her.

I have done too many inappropriate and bad things in my life. I have been caught in doing them, and I accepted any punishments because I know that it's my fault. But this, I couldn't take. I didn't do anything yet the whole vampire world thinks I did, well maybe except for my friends and my mom and dad.

I am now in a cell, the one where Dimitri was once locked up because they didn't believe that he was a dhampir again. And just like with Dimitri, they were wrong in putting me in this cell. I have made my point against this issue; if I really did murder Queen Tatiana then I wouldn't be stupid enough to leave my stake in her chest. No one is that stupid, especially not me. I graduated the top of my class.

On my first day here, I thought of what Dimitri did before. He specifically asked that I shouldn't be allowed to see him. I told the guards a few name of those who won't be allowed to see me.

_Dimitri Belikov._

_Vasilisa Dragomir._

_Christian Ozera._

_Adrian Ivashkov._

_Eddie Castille._

_Mia Rinaldi._

_Janine Hathaway._

I had doubts in saying the first two names. Lissa. She's my best friend, my sister. I know she's worried, I go to her head sometimes just to escape my cell. Lissa has been hurt when she found out that I'm keeping her hurt. I just can't see her, maybe not yet. And then there's Dimitri. He was, is the love of my life. He also made it clear that things were over between us and he didn't want me anymore. _Love fades, mine has. _Ever since he said this in the chapel, I kept on replaying it over and over again in my head just to get my brain to finally understand this. Dimitri didn't want me anymore. But that never stopped me from wanting or loving him. I had a lot of things to worry about aside from him.

Two days ago, right after my hearing Ambrose came up to me and gave me a letter, I had no idea who's it from. When I opened it, it was from Queen Bitch, err, Queen Tatiana. She said that Lissa does have a place in the council and that's because her dad has an illegitimate child to another woman. The letter implicated that I am the only one she could trust to say this to, and I am the only one who can do anything about it. I would have been starting searching now if I just wasn't so busy being locked up and all. Well, Queen Tatiana obviously had time to write me a letter, so why couldn't she have left another letter that says, _"I trust Rose, she will never kill me." _Maybe not those exact words, but something like that could have made my life a whole lot easier.

I have to stop worrying about this, there's nothing I could do about it now. I should, instead, focus my thoughts on how to get out of this, legally I mean, no breaking-out included. I thought of escaping this cell, but it was too impossible because of 3 things; first, I am guarded by more than 10 guardians of Queen Tatiana. Second, they have been starving me for the past 3 days; I think the reason behind it is that because they want me out of energy so I couldn't break out. And third, I would be in more trouble if I did break out. So, I have nothing to do but stare at the bars locking me in and wait for some good news.

I was too occupied with these thoughts that I almost forgot how much I miss them. I miss Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and of course, my Dimitri. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss Janine Hathaway and Zmey, too.

Thinking about them made my heart lurch. I covered my face with the thin pillow I have. I keep telling myself, _'I don't wanna cry, I don't wanna cry'_ Badass Rose Hathaway doesn't cry. Finally, I stopped my eyes from letting out my traitor tears. I kept my face buried in my pillow that I didn't hear someone come in.

"Rose?"

I took the pillow off and stared in his eyes. I don't know how he got in, seeing that I specifically asked the guards to not let them in. I didn't really care, he's here, and that's all I care about at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Rose talk to me."

I couldn't talk; I just kept on staring at his green eyes. You would think that he'll be mad at me because I am arrested for 'killing' his great-aunt. But there is no trace of anger, pity or disappointment in his eyes. All I can see is worry, pain, love and more pain. I finally found my voice.

"Are you okay, Adrian?"

He rolled his eyes, "you're asking if I'm okay. That doesn't matter, Rose! Are YOU okay?"

I stood up from the bed. The moment I did, my world spun. I am starving. I don't have enough energy to stand up. But I didn't care. I walked over to the bars where he was leaning and I sat down on the floor. Yes, I may have the energy to walk that space but I don't have enough to keep on standing. If I don't sit down, I'll pass out. I won't pass out while he's here. He sat down as well and he reached out to hold me face. Ugh! If only these stupid bars weren't between us, I would hug him already.

The bars didn't stop him though. He hugged me, apparently ignoring the cold bars between us. I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I cried. Well, sobbed is the more appropriate word. Adrian held me for a while and soothed me. I finally stopped crying and he let go of the hug but he kept his hand on my hand. He looked up at me with pure pain and sadness.

"Rose, Tomas said that you've been crying all the time. He also said that you almost choked up while telling them the names of the people you want to keep out. What were you thinking? Why would you keep us out? Us, of all people?" He looked at me with that same pain I saw in his eyes earlier.

The pain in his eyes was pain for me, not pain for his great-aunt. I asked him a question, ignoring his question.

"I kept all of you out for my own reasons. I distinctly remember telling them your name, too. So what are you doing here?"

He was looking at me as if telling me the answer is too obvious. "Rose, have you forgotten that I'm the great-nephew of the last queen? The Queen, who's death is why you're here. Nobody can keep me out."

"But why come now? Why not 2 days ago?" I said ignoring what he said about the Queen.

"Well, I've been finding a way to bring Lissa in too. She won't let me go without her. I even asked my mother how. When my mother said that it was impossible, Lissa let me go. She also asked me to tell you something. She said, 'Please tell Rose to please let me in, just please. I miss her like crazy.' I used 3 pleases in that, but believe me she used more. She said that with a few tears, I might add. Oh, and not to mention Christian suggesting that he'll set the guard on fire for a while so Lissa could get in."

Geez, they really want to see me. Am I going to let them? Don't get me wrong, I wanna see them too.

"No, they cannot see me. Look at me, Adrian. I look pathetic. I haven't been eating. The fucking guards are starving me. Maybe they thought that I would die from hunger. I cannot let them see me like this. Please tell them to stop trying to get in."

Adrian's face hardened, making me think of what I could've said that made him mad.

"I promise to tell them but do you think that they care about what you look? I don't care about that and I know that they don't too. They're worried sick about you, and they miss you. Look, I have to go now. But I swear I'll be back in a little while. I'm just going to do some things."

He stood up and told me to go back to bed. His face is still hard and I was worried. Before he left, he looked at me with soft eyes and said,

"I know you didn't do it, Little Dhampir. Please know that."

Then he left. Those last words made me realize how stupid I was. I am so stupid for thinking that he might believe what they're accusing me of.

I did many things in my life, some of them not good at all. But killing the queen isn't one of them. No matter how much I hate her, I wouldn't kill her. My friends know that, especially Lissa. I miss her so much, should I let her in? Should I let all of them in? Well, if I let them in, I'm still going to keep one person out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In about 2 hours, Adrian came back. I was happy to see him, to be honest. His face isn't hard anymore, but it now looks as though he has a surprise for me. I silently hoped that he's found a way to get Lissa in, even without my permission.

Behind Adrian, there were 4 guardians carrying a table. The table has a cover so there's no chance of seeing what's inside it. I thought of Lissa actually hiding in that table and before I know it, I chuckled. Adrian looked at me with a grin on his face,

"I sure do miss that laugh, little dhampir."

I stuck my tongue at him which made him grin even bigger. I heard him murmur, 'That's my Rose.'

The guards opened my cell and carried the table in. To my surprise, Adrian came in too. He immediately stood beside me and wrapped his shoulder on my waist. He then asked the guards to take the table cover off. The thing hidden inside was food, lots and lots of food.

"Sorry it took so long. I told the council that they were starving you. I asked permission to bring food. They agreed & then I went outside to get your favorites." The favorites that he was talking about were Chinese food, all Chinese food. "The council apologizes for your inconvenience." He smiled.

I didn't move, though I couldn't take my eyes off the food. How did he know how much I love Chinese food? Well, I'm not going to ask now. I grinned at him as a thank you.

"Go on, little dhampir." He nodded towards the food. He sat me on the bed and pushed the table close to me.

"I'm only eating when you do."

He smiled, "Hmm, you think I would let you eat all that by yourself? That's insulting, Rose."

We started to eat. Damn, I miss eating like this. I'm sure everybody knows, I have a big appetite. It's a wonder why I don't go fat. I'm still the same lean, and curvy me. I suddenly remembered one of the dinner dates me and Adrian used to have.

After we ate, Adrian asked the guards to take the table out. One of the guards told Adrian to go out my cell so they can lock me up again, I frowned at that. But Adrian didn't agree, he simply stared at the guard and said softly and hypnotizing,

"No, you're going to let me stay here for while, right?"

The guard lost his focus and nodded. Adrian laid me down on the bed, draped a blanket over me and then he lay beside me. I didn't think that two people can fit in this bed, but we were snuggled up so we fit. I didn't care about the closeness; we used to date after all.

'I missed you so much, little dhampir. I have to apologize." He frowned.

That surprised me, 'What do you have to apologize about?"

He looked at me, looking embarrassed. "On your first night here, I didn't know what to do. I missed you so much. Then I couldn't help it, I drank 5 bottles of vodka and smoked 2 cartons of cigarettes in 2 days. And I'm sorry, Rose."

He looked really sorry, so I touched his face, "you're forgiven, Adrian. I know how much it hurts you to stop those vices you have, and I'm proud of you. A little slip up isn't the end of the world."

He doesn't look convinced, "I swear I will try not to do it again."

I smiled, "That's all I'm asking for."

We lay quietly for a while and then I remember what I just decided earlier.

"Oh Adrian, I decided to let them see me. I'm telling the guards now."

"Lissa's going to love that."

"Um, before I forget. I'm going to let them in, except for one." I looked away.

"Who? Oh… Dimitri." He answered his own question.

I told the guards to allow them all in, except for Dimitri. I also asked Adrian to tell Lissa now, so he went out after a quick peck on my cheek.

I suddenly felt guilty for not allowing Dimitri to see me. I didn't know if he would care. _'Well, I'm just making you feel what you made me feel, comrade.' _I quietly told my self. I suddenly remembered him fighting off the guardians in the café. He looked at me then as if saying, _'I won't let them take you. They'll have to kill me first.'_ As if I'm not already guilty, I felt guiltier. It made me wonder if he felt guilty for keeping me out, not to mention breaking my heart too many times. My answer is no, he didn't feel guilty at all.

I felt excited and happy but with a little bit of worry. I realized that these feelings are coming from Lissa, Adrian must have reached her then. I went to her head and saw her and Adrian running. I recognized the dorm; they're on their way to see Christian. When they got there, Lissa explained everything to Christian and his face lit up with excitement. They're on their way to my cell when Lissa said,

"Wait, we have to go to Dimitri."

Adrian answered quickly, "He can't come."

Lissa's face showed confusion, "What do you mean? You said Rose is letting ALL of us to come see her."

"Oh did I? Well, Rose is letting us all see her….. Except for Dimitri."

Lissa frowned but nodded. They all ran to my cell. I left hear her thinking that they'll be here in a few moments anyway. The door opened, showing 2 faces that I missed so much, Lissa's and Christian's with Adrian behind them.

"Rose." Lissa said coming close to me. She then turned to the guard, "Open the cell door NOW." Her voice was hypnotizing. The guard blinked then nodded. When the door got opened, Lissa ran to me and hugged me hard. Fireboy hugged me hard as well. I hugged them both and chuckled.

We talked for a while about everything that's happened. We laughed a lot. Then Lissa said something that made me freeze.

**Review please.**

**It makes me want to do more chapters.**

**I apologize again if the chapters are short.**

**I update everyday, so that won't be a problem I hope.**

**Oh btw, I don't have a beta reader. **

**So I'm sorry if there are typos.**

**- jo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the amazing reviews.**

**It seriously makes me want to update sooner.**

**Oh well, here's chapter 4.**

**Enjoy :D**

**- jo **

**Chapter 4**

"Dimitri's worried about you."

Shock ran through me. That's unexpected. I thought he wouldn't care at all.

"Why does he even bother?" I tried to sound un-interested. But Lissa can see right through me.

"Oh, don't even pretend that you don't want to know what he said." She rolled her eyes.

She's right, I do want to know. But I won't admit it here, not while Adrian's here. I looked up at Adrian, hoping that Lissa would get what I'm trying to say. She did.

"Uh, Christian, Adrian, can me and Rose have some girl time?"

Christian and Adrian nodded. Adrian looked a little suspicious. I'm relieved that they went out; it gave me and Lissa some privacy. Lissa went outside my cell too, somebody will probably get mad if they see that Last Dragomir inside the cell of a traitor. Lissa and I sat facing each other, just like earlier except now there are bars between us.

She sighed, "I get it, Rose. You don't want to hurt Adrian. That's why you don't want to seem interested in Dimitri, right?

I nodded but didn't say anything. She continued,

"Dimitri's really worried about you. He knows you didn't do it."

Anger flashed through me. "The hell he does! You all know me better to think that I did it."

"Ssssh, calm down, Rose. None of us think that you did it. Um, I heard about that happened in the café, you know when the Queen's guardians came to arrest you. He fought for you, didn't he? He protected you? News has been coming around that he fought 15 guardians just by himself."

"It doesn't mean anything, at least maybe not to him." I refuse to seem hopeful.

"I, um, asked him about that."

That peaked my interest, "What did he say?"

"He said that his instincts took over him. His instincts that say, and I quote, to 'protect Roza no matter.' He said that he's so used to protecting you that being a strigoi and being brought back didn't take it away.

"Oh, so his protectiveness of me didn't fade but his love did. Gee, that makes me feel so special." I said sarcastically.

Lissa bit her lip, & I could feel that she knows something but is having second thought on whether to tell me or not.

"Spill it, Liss."

She sighed and slowly said, "Uh…. Well….. I talked to Dimitri yesterday. We talked about you; we talked about the possibility of you being guilty of killing the Queen. Don't get me wrong, we know you didn't, but others don't. Then, um, we talked about what they do to traitors. Err, apparently, they execute them. Um, he slipped. He said, 'no one will ever hurt the one I love. No one will hurt Rose. I won't let them.' After he said that, he realized that he said something that he shouldn't have, and then he asked me to leave. We haven't talked since."

My eyes bulged. I didn't know what to say to that. He made it clear that he didn't want me anymore. So what is he doing now? Hasn't he hurt me enough?

"He wants to see you. He's always outside your door trying to figure out how to get in." Lissa continued.

"Why does he want to see me? Ever since he came back, I've done nothing but to try to talk to him. He didn't want to talk! What the hell changed?" I was yelling now. "Is it because he feels sorry for me because I'm going to die soon?"

Lissa flinched, she quietly said, "No, you won't."

I ignored that, "What does he want, Liss?"

"He wants to apologize. He's sorry for hurting you, but you have to know that he's hurting too. You have to understand what he's going through. He's – "

I cut her off. "I do understand. That's why I wanted to see him and talk to him before. I wanted to help him. But he doesn't need my help. He made that clear enough." I frowned and looked down.

"He needs you." Lissa said softly and touched my hand.

"I need him more. If I really am going to die soon, I need to know how he feels about me. How he really feels. I need to hear it coming from him. Look, it's late, you should go sleep now. You can come back tomorrow; I won't keep you out again." I grinned.

"You better. I'll be back tomorrow, okay. I love you, Rose. Life sucks without you," She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Love you too, Liss. Always."

When she left, it gave me a lot of time to think. I felt a little better somehow. I felt better about Dimitri, though not entirely. Even if he does love me still, there's no way we can be together now. I won't get out of this.

Yes, I won't get out of this legally. I have to act soon. I have to find Lissa's half-brother. I think I have to bring Lissa with me. Whoever killed the queen might still be here in court and I can't leave Lissa unprotected.

I felt tired; I laid down on the bed realizing what I have to do: I have to break out.

**I won't be able to update tomorrow.**

**exams starts on monday.**

**So, I hope these 4 chapters are enough.**

**I'm sorry and I thank you for your patience.**

**I'll update soon :D  
**

**Reviews please. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, the guards gave me food. I was surprised to see an appropriate amount of food; it's not the usual small amount. Huh, this must be Adrian's doing.

I did some more thinking. How am I going to break out? I can't do it on my own. But who can I ask to help me? Adrian, Lissa, and Christian will probably be more than willing to help. I can ask Abe, too. I can't tell my mom, know her, she'll probably think it's a stupid idea. But I don't have any choice. I'd ask Abe first, as he said; he won't let anything happen to me. Abe will come here tomorrow; I'll talk to him then. So it looks like I have time to kill, so I went to Lissa's head.

She's on her way back to her dorm. She feels extremely happy. Hmm, maybe she spent the night with Christian? I couldn't tell, not since she found out how to block me. She can't completely block me; I can still feel what she's feeling. She now can keep certain things from me though, which is more annoying.

"_Rose, I know you're there so you're probably wondering what's up. But I won't tell you. You'll know soon enough anyway. I'll come by, uh, after."_

Ugh. I forgot that she can also feel if I'm in her head. I closed my eyes, it won't surprise me if soon enough she can tell what I'm feeling and thinking too. I won't be surprised if she can hear me in her head, either. That'll be annoying, but at least maybe now she can block me when things get hot with Christian. I doubt it though, she can't control her powers when she's, umm, preoccupied.

Somebody came in, and I had a hunch of who it is.

"Hey Adrian. I expected you to visit me last night in my dreams. It's a surprise you didn't come." I smiled while keeping my eyes closed.

"Rose. I'm not Adrian."

I froze. I know that voice. That's the voice I could've recognized anywhere. I opened my eyes and looked into his eyes. The brown eyes I loved so much. I stood up and I waited for him to speak.

"Rose, how are you?"

"Oh, you know. Having fun being locked up and all." Sarcasm is my best friend.

There was pain in his eyes now.

"Oh, lighten up, comrade. I can't spend the last week of my life being sad."

That's true. My trial is a week away. That's when they decide if I'm guilty or not, if they're going to kill me or not.

"It **won't **be your last week, Roza." He said, emphasizing 'won't'

"Whatever you say, comrade." I turned serious now. "Why are you here, Dimitri?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Roza." He looked down.

I didn't want to interrupt his thought so I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for everything. For hurting you, especially when I kept you out and when I wouldn't talk to you. You and Lissa saved my life. I know I'll never repay you for that. But I should've at least tried; instead I brought you more pain. I realized how much it hurt when I found out that you won't let me see you. It hurts so much and I'm very sorry. More sorry than you'll ever know." A tear fell from his eyes.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say to that. He rarely says what he feels. I have never seen him cry. I walked over to him and I wiped his tears.

"Please forgive me, Roza. I cannot live with myself knowing that I made you mad and I brought you pain. Please forgive me." I couldn't resist him.

I smiled. I touched lifted his chin and forced him to look at me. "You were forgiven since the moment you came in."

There was softness in his eyes now, no more pain. He touched my face and smile. I miss these hands so much that it felt like an eternity has passed since the last time I held them.

"Is it true?" I asked.

He questioningly gazed into my eyes, "Is what true?"

"What you told Lissa."

I could tell by his face that he knew what I was talking about. "She told you huh"

I nodded. "Is it true?"

"I told you I'll do everything to protect you."

That wasn't what I was talking about and he knows it.

"That's not what I mean."

He said, "I know. You want to know if I still love you."

I didn't say anything. I simply waited for him to continue. He knew that I wasn't going to let it drop. He sighed in defeat.

"Of course I do. What I said before was true. Love really fades. But true love doesn't. So mine can't possibly fade."

The true love stuff caught me off-guard. "Why did you lie to me? You told me that you don't feel anything for me."

'I have to lie. I don't deserve you after all the horrible things I did to you. Besides, you were with Adrian. I'm not just going to barge into your life when you have clearly moved on."

Anger ran through me. "Moved on? Why do you think I tried so many times to talk to you since you came back? Why would I even risk my life and Lissa's life to save you in the first place? I love you, Dimitri. I always have. And there's nothing anyone can do to change that."

With that, he hugged me tight. I wouldn't say that this hug is comfortable. My chest is being squished by the bars between us. "Ouch, Dimitri."

"Ooops, sorry." He chuckled then released me.

I missed him so much that I want him to come into my cell. But knowing that he can't, I'll just have to be contented this way.

"Dimitri…. I'm scared." I never told anybody this.

The pain in his eyes came back while he held my hand, "I know, Rose. But don't worry, we'll find you a way out of this. I won't let anyone hurt you, ever." He vowed.

'I know you won't. But we all know that I'm in pretty deep. The only way I can get out of this is if the real killer surrendered, and that's not likely."

He flinched. I would have to tell him about the letter. I looked at the guards,

"Um, can we please have some privacy?" The guards looked between Dimitri and me then nodded. I started talking when they left.

"I have something to tell you." I whispered to him then I handed him the letter. His eyes widened when he saw that it's from the Queen.

"She left you a letter that explains everything. What are we going to do?"

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, we. I won't abandon you, Rose. I told you that." (He said that to Rose in shadow kiss)

I smiled, like really smiled. "Well, I have to talk to Abe first."

"Okay, just tell me what I can do. I have to go but I'll be back later, Roza." He squeezed my hands then let go.

"See you, comrade." He looked at me then grinned.

For the first time in 3 days, I felt happy.

**REVIEW :D**

**If you don't know what the Queen's letter is,**

**I'll post it after this chapter.**

**:)**

**- jo.**


	6. AN from Author

**Oooops.**

**I can't post the Queen's letter.**

**It is copyright protected by Richelle Mead.**

**So I'm sorry.**

**Ch.5 will be the last chapter I will post till Sunday.**

**I'll update on Monday.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**They mean a lot to me**

**:D**

**- jo.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry if it took so long for me to post ch. 6**

**I've just been busy with exams and all.**

**I will try to post 1 chapter everyday, okay? **

**Enough talking.**

**Here's chapter 6.**

**Enjoy and please review :D**

**jo.**

**Chapter 6**

I expected Lissa to come after Dimitri left, but she didn't. I went to her head to see where she is. She's with Dimitri and they are talking about something serious. I have no idea what it is; she's hiding it from me.

"Rose, get out of my head please. You can't know this yet." Lissa said aloud, maybe for Dimitri to know.

"Rose is with you?" asked Dimitri.

"Yes, she's looking through my eyes now." Damn, she can really feel me now. "Ugh! Rose, someday soon I am going to figure out a way to kick you out and I will do it often."

Well, she doesn't know how to yet. So she'll just have to put up with me.

"Roza, you should go now. Just like what Vasilisa said, you can't know this yet." Dimitri's talking to me now. Fine, then! I left her head and I left them alone.

What are they doing? Where's Christian or Adrian? I hate not knowing. I'll just have to feel what she feels. She feels excited, worried, a little doubtful, scared and happy? What the hell are they doing?

"Rose Hathaway, your lawyer, Ibrahim Mazur is here to see you." One of the guards said, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded, he came in. My scary father with flashy scarves.

"Hello Rose." He greeted.

"Hi Abe. I thought you were coming tomorrow?" I answered.

"I was supposed to come tomorrow but Princess Vasilisa asked me to come earlier."

Lissa? What is she up to?

"Hold on for a minute, Abe." I told him while holding my forefinger up. I went to Lissa's head, she's still with Dimitri.

'_Rose, is Abe there already?_' She asked through the bond. I rolled my eyes. She knows I couldn't answer her.

'_Oh yeah. Sorry, Rose. I forgot to tell you that I can hear your thoughts now. I've been practicing for days." _She said while giggling.

Damn, she can hear my thoughts now? Ugh!

'_No swearing, Rose.' _She warned.

'_Yes, Lissa. Abe's here now. Would you mind telling me what's going on?'_

'_We'll be right there.' _She said while turning to Dimitri. "Abe is there already. We should go."

Dimitri nodded. I miss him so much even though I just saw him earlier. God, I love this man.

'_Gee, Rose. I know you love Dimitri. No need to remind me.' _Lissa said. Oh yeah she can hear me now. This will really, really be annoying. She chuckled out loud.

"Anything funny, Princess?" asked Dimitri.

"Rose is what's funny. And if you call me Princess again, I will ask Christian to set you on fire. It's Lissa, remember?" Lissa threatened while laughing.

"I apologize, Lissa. You can hear Rose now?"

"Oh yes, and it's annoying the hell out of her." Lissa chuckled.

"I could just imagine. Is she in your head now?"

"Yup, say hi, Dimitri. I'm sure she'll love that." Lissa teased.

"Ya tebya lyublyu, Roza." said Dimitri. What the hell was that?

"Rose is asking what that means." Lissa said for me.

Dimitri just smiled but didn't answer. They were getting close to my prison now. _'See you in a while, Liss.' _I left her head.

I turned to Abe. "What does ya tebya lyublyu means?"

"Why? Who said that?" he asked.

"I was just in Lissa's head, she's with Dimitri. Dimitri said that."

"Oh." Abe smiled but didn't answer. I'll just have to ask him later.

Dimitri and Lissa are here now. "So, what's up, Lissa?"

Lissa looked at the guards. "Please give us some privacy." The guards nodded then went outside.

Dimitri went to the bars I was leaning on then held my hand. I flinched but didn't let go. I squeezed his hand.

"Okay, Rose and Dimitri. Business now, romance later." Lissa said.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked.

Lissa then explained that after Dimitri left me he went to her. He told her that the queen left me a letter but didn't tell her what it was about. Maybe he wanted me to tell her myself. All Lissa knew is that I have things to do but couldn't do because I'm locked up.

"Yes, I think we all established that me being locked up and all complicates things." I said.

Lissa answered me. "Dimitri told me that the mission the queen assigned to you is very important. I don't know what it's about exactly but I think it's important enough that the queen only told you."

"It is very important." I told her. I hoped she wouldn't ask now, it'll just upset her.

"Would you mind telling me what it is then? I know you think it'll upset me." Shit. She can hear me. I always forget. Luckily, I didn't think what the letter actually said.

"Yes, luckily. What is it, Rose?" she insists.

"I can't tell you now. But I will, I promise. Now we got to think of how I can get out of here."

"Okay, Rose. As long as you're going to tell me. Well, that's why I called Abe in. We, me & Dimitri, thought of a way to get you out."

"and that is?"

"Oh come on, Rose. You of all people should have got it by now." Lissa teased.

"What? – oh! How are we going to do that?" Lissa knew what I was talking about. Of course I thought of breaking out. It's just impossible.

"It's not impossible, Rose. A few friends are willing to help."

'_A few friends? Who might that be?' _I asked Lissa through the bond. It's much easier this way.

"You're right, it is easier." Lissa agreed. Then she continued talking through the bond, _'Our few friends include: Adrian, Christian, Eddie and Mia, of course. Tomas and Abe's guardians are willing to help. Well, not really willing, more like they don't have a choice.'_

"Are those enough?" I asked loudly.

Before Lissa could answer, Abe said, "Has anyone ever told you how annoying it is when you talk like that?"

"As a matter of fact, yes somebody did say that."

"It's just easier, Abe. & yes, Rose. It is enough. It's actually more than enough. For the actual breaking out, we only need 2 people. You and me." Lissa elaborated.

"How?" I asked, still not believing it's possible.

Lissa explained the plan to me. It seems okay and I actually had a single tiny shred of hope that I might get out.

"Okay, sounds good, Liss. When are we going to do it?"

"Tomorrow." Lissa answered without any hesitation.

"Tomorrow? I'll be here waiting." I said.

"Okay, now that it's all set up. Me and Dimitri have to go and talk to Adrian and Christian. See you later, Rose." Lissa said while hugging me. Dimitri squeezed me hand then murmured _'ya tebya lyublyu, moya krasavitsa.'_ Then they left.

"I got to go, Rose. I have to talk to your mom. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sure everything will work out." Abe promised.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will. Oh, Abe? What does ya tebya lyublyu, moya krasavitsa mean?" I asked again.

He smiled wide, "It means 'I love you, my beauty' in Russian." Then he left.

I love you. Dimitri said that he loved me. It's been forever since I heard that. I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. Everything's okay now between us, I hope. We're going to work this out.

I went through the plan in my head again. I'm sure it's going to work, it has to.

I didn't realize how late it was. I lay in my bed. I closed my eyes and wished that everything will go according to plan.

**I didn't like this chapter very much.**

**Did you?**

**Click Review and tell me what you think.**

**:D**

**- jo.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up today feeling nervous. Today's the day. The day they'll break me out. Adrian went to my dreams last night, he explained some last minute changes.

Apparently, today is the Queen's funeral. Adrian was there when the council decided that only a few guardians will be left with me. Usually, I have 10 guardians but today I'll only have 3. That makes things better for us. It's also better because Tomas is one of the guards.

The plan is that I will call Lissa when the 10 guardians get relieved by the 3 new guardians. Lissa will then compel the 2 guardians to fall asleep. It sounds easy enough. When the 2 guardians are asleep, Lissa will open my cell then there will be one car waiting for us outside. Lissa got permission for her and Christian to go somewhere private for the weekend. Dimitri and Pavel are their guardians at the moment. Lissa used compulsion on a ring to make me look different; it's similar to what she did before when we had to break Viktor out. I will pretend to be their feeder. So, only Christian, Dimitri and Pavel will come with Lissa and me. Adrian couldn't some because of his Aunt's funeral. Abe and his 3 other guardians are already waiting for us somewhere outside the court.

Then here it is: the 3 new guardians. Tomas winked at me then they relieved the 10 guardians. When I got a closer view at the other 2 guardians, one of them is….. Alberta! We all know that Alberta can somehow fight off compulsion. (Well, in my story, she can fight off compulsion.) Alberta nodded to me; she's on guardian mode now. Alberta and the other guardian stayed inside with me while Tomas stayed outside.

'_Lissa, the 3 guardians are here. Heads up, Alberta's one of them.' _I told Lissa through the bond.

'_Oh my! Alberta's there? What are we going to do?' _Lissa worriedly answered.

'_I don't know, Liss. Tomas is outside. Alberta and the other guard are inside.' _They have to think of something & they have to think fast.

'_Okay, I'm bringing Dimitri. He can fight off Alberta.'_

'_Whatever you say, Liss. Hurry.' _

They're on their way here. I have no idea how to deal with Alberta. I guess we'll just have to fight her off. Oh please, don't be hard on us. Alberta. Just then, Lissa and Dimitri came.

"Hi, Guardian Petrov." Lissa greeted Alberta.

"Hello, Princess Vasilisa. It's nice to see you again." answered Alberta.

"Hey, Rose. I missed you so much." Lissa said, playing. She continued through the bond, _'Dimitri's going to attack Alberta then I'll compel the other guard.' _I nodded.

Dimitri then leaped up to Alberta which caught her off-guard. They fought while Lissa turned to the other guard.

"You're going to give me the key to the cell. You're going to forget that you saw us, and then you're going to sleep." The guard nodded, gave her the key then quickly fell asleep. I looked over to Dimitri and Alberta, it was a close fight; no one is winning.

"Lissa! Open the cell so I can help him." I ordered Lissa. When she opened my cell, I landed a kick on Alberta's ribs which sent her flying to the wall. She stood up quickly, hit Dimitri in the head. She landed a few punches on me and Dimitri but after while, we got her arms and legs and we were holding her down. I know she's not going to go down. I turned to Lissa while struggling with Alberta.

"Lissa! Compel her."

"Alberta, you're going to forget us and what happened here. You're going to sleep." I can feel her power within her, but it's not working.

I looked at Alberta. "Alberta, I did not murder the Queen. I have to go out and do something important. You, guardians, are wasting time on me and you should focus on finding the real killer. You know me, I may act rashly but I do it for the greater good. Please don't fight off compulsion. Help us."

I could've asked her to just let us go, but she had to be compelled to forget what just happened.

She still hasn't said anything. I begged, "Please, Alberta. I know I should go on my own, but the real killer may still be here in court, I couldn't leave Lissa alone. Please, Alberta. Help us. You know I didn't do it."

After a while she said, "Okay, I trust you, Rose. But we all know that they'll be looking for you, do not get caught, if you do I will not help you for the second time." She looked at Lissa, "Compel me, Princess."

Lissa nodded, "You're going to forget us and what happened then you're going to sleep."

Alberta nodded then fell asleep. Finally. Lissa handed me the ring then we went out and got in the car. The car then moved towards the get and I found myself sitting beside Christian. Pavel was driving with Dimitri beside him and I was sitting between Lissa and Christian at the back of the car.

"Nice to have you back, Rose." Christian grinned.

"Nice to see you too, flamey." Ah, my own personal nickname for him.

"So what do I look like?" I asked Lissa.

Pavel answered, "You look like an old blonde woman with bite marks on your neck."

Huh, then I do look like a feeder. I don't feel very confident right now. We have to pass the gates first.

When we reached the gates, the guards stopped us. Pavel handed them a paper. The guard read the paper then asked, "Who do you have with you?"

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, Lord Christian Ozera, Guardian Belikov and a feeder." Pavel answered.

Bringing a feeder is necessary, especially if you're going to be gone for the whole weekend or otherwise you're Moroi will lose strength.

The guard looked at me for 5 seconds. I was sweating now but I didn't show-off any emotions on my face, well I think I didn't.

'_Calm down, Rose.' _Lissa said through the bond.

To my relief, the guards nodded and opened the gate.

When we were out I can't help but say,

"Whew. I thought he saw through your compulsion, Lissa."

"I think we all did." Christian answered.

"So where are we going now?" I said, sounding excited.

Dimitri looked at me and answered, "We're going to meet Abe then we're off to Russia." He smiled.

**Rose is out now.**

**Hahahaha, finally.**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Review please,**

**It inspires me to do more chapters.**

**- jo.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys.**

**Just an AN.**

**I noticed I've been saying 'through the bond'**

**Quite often when Rose and Lissa are talking through it.**

**From now on, if you see an italicized conversation between Rose and Lissa,**

**That means they're talking through the bond. **

**I hope this won't create any confusion.**

**If it does,**

**Tell me on the reviews and I'll just say through the bond next time.**

**Ok?**

**Thanks.**

**Here's chapter 8.**

**- jo.**

**Chapter 8**

We met Abe at a clearing an hour away from court. We saw them waiting by a small plane. Wow! Abe has a plane. Is there anything that this guy doesn't have?

When we got off the car, Abe went to me and hugged me.

"Did everything go alright?"

"Yup, there's just one minor incident, but it's all good." I reassured him.

"Good." Abe said while leading us to the plane.

The plane has 10 seats. 2 of Abe's guardians are the ones maneuvering the plane. Abe sat at the front between his 2 other guardians. Lissa sat next to Christian. And that left me with Dimitri.

'_Have fun.' _Lissa said.

I sat next to Dimitri & he automatically held my hand. I leaned against his shoulder and he kissed my forehead. I missed him so awfully much.

After a moment of just leaning against each other, I asked, "Why Russia?"

"Well, when the guardians find out that you're missing, they'll probably think that I have something to do with it. They'll think of Russia first but they wouldn't check there because they would think that we wouldn't be that stupid to go to Russia. It'll be that easy." He said. He's right, they probably won't check there. Besides, I'm with Dimitri, what else matters?

After a while, I fell asleep. I am now back in St. Vladimir's, dressed in a red sundress. I knew this too well.

"Adrian?" I called.

He showed himself, "Hi little dhampir. I didn't think you'll be asleep; it's a good thing I checked. Red suits you."

"Yeah, I know. You told me that before." I said then I sat on one of the benches.

"So, everybody's panicking now that you're gone. Did everything go alright?"

"Yeah, everything's good. What are they planning to do? Are they going to look for me?"

"Nope, I don't think anyone's going outside of court to look for you. They alerted pretty much everybody though. They don't have any leads to your whereabouts, so don't worry." He said, sitting beside me.

"That's good." I said, relieved.

"Are you in the plane now?" he asked and I nodded. "They really won't find you there, you know, especially where you're going. They know Rose Hathaway better than that."

"You know where we're going?" How does he know? I don't even know.

"Of course, I thought of it." He looked as if he isn't happy about thinking of the place.

"Well, great thinking, Adrian." I hugged him not only because he thought of that, but because I know he's willing to do everything for me and that I miss him so much.

I never will admit that I love Adrian more than I was supposed to. But if you make me choose between him and Dimitri? There's no question, it'll be Dimitri, of course.

He hugged me tight. "Anything for you, Rose. Be safe, okay? I couldn't imagine my life without my little dhampir. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Adrian."

He kissed me, not in a gross kind of way but more of the nice and sweet kind.

"I love you, Rose. Always have, always will. Call me if you need anything." He said then he left my dreams.

When I woke up, we already landed in Russia. There's a car waiting when we went out. Abe said it'll take another 7-10 hours before we arrive at wherever we're supposed to go. I silently thought why we couldn't just land somewhere near that place. Hmm, maybe there's nowhere to land on. I still don't know where, but they all look as though I'm missing some surprise.

I was talking to Lissa through the bond. She told me that it was about Adrian and she wasn't sure if I wanted Dimitri to hear or not. I don't want Dimitri to hear, so we continued talking through the bond.

After Adrian left my dreams, he went to Lissa's. Lissa said that Adrian looked sad because he didn't get to come and because, worst of all, I was with Dimitri.

I never wanted to hurt Adrian, but right from the very start I was very honest with him. I told him that I still loved Dimitri and that will never change. He still insists that he knows what he's getting himself into and that he doesn't care about the pain as long as he gets to be with me. But Dimitri came back; I didn't know where my relationship with Adrian stands. He hung around for me because I didn't want him to go, but I know his hurting. I can see his pain through his eyes. I never wanted to choose between Adrian and Dimitri but there's no stopping it. I have to choose, and I choose Dimitri. But that doesn't mean that I want Adrian to go. I love Dimitri, he's my other half. But I love Adrian as well; I don't want him to leave.

**Sorry if this chapter is short,**

**I just wanted you guys to know that Rose loves Dimitri and Adrian.**

**Oh, poor Rose.**

**She's having a hard time choosing.**

**I know this is like from twilight,**

**What can I say, I love Twilight and VA.**

**Sorry if this chapter's all romantic and stuff.**

**Did you think it sucks?**

**Click review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Who do you like best?**

**Dimitri or Adrian?**

**Click review and tell me who,**

**I might let Rose end up with whoever gets most votes.**

**:D**

**-jo.**


	10. Chapter 9

**OMG.**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews :D**

**I really appreciate it.**

**Well, because of your reviews,**

**I was inspired to do a long chapter.**

**Dimitri got the most votes,**

**So let's just see what happens.**

**Here's chapter 9,**

**The longest chapter so far.**

**Hope you like it. :D**

**Don't forget to review.**

**- jo.**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up to a smiling Dimitri. Apparently, our 7-10 hours of travel is done. The car stopped moving and everyone is getting out of the car. Geez, it seems like all I did on this trip was to sleep. I don't get why Dimitri's smiling, not until I heard someone.

"Dimka!" A sweet woman shouted.

I turned to the left of the car and there it is: The Belikovs house. I saw Olena rushing to us. We're in Baia! Now I know why Adrian didn't look very happy that while he said that he thought of this: we're with Dimitri's family.

"Dimka! Rose!" Olena shouted again. Olena hugged me first and murmured, 'thank you for bringing him back.' Then she turned to Dimitri. She hugged his son tightly, his son that she hasn't seen in more than 2 years, his son that, until recently, have been strigoi.

"privet mame. Ya skuchal po tebe tak mnogo." Dimitri said. I had no idea what that means.

'_It means, 'Hello mama, I missed you so much.' You're face shows that you're confused.' _Lissa translated. I forgot that every Moroi in our school studies at least 1 foreign language, Lissa's was Russian.

"I missed you too, Dimka. & you too, Rose." She said, letting go of Dimitri.

I smiled at her, "I missed you too, Olena." I introduced Lissa and Christian.

"Welcome to our home, Princess Vasilisa and Lord Ozera. Please come inside, they're all waiting." Olena bowed to Lissa.

"Thank you, we would love to. Please call us Lissa and Christian." Lissa politely said.

"Of course, come in please, Lissa and Christian. You too, Mr. Mazur." Olena said, leading the way into the house.

When we got in the house, there they all are: Viktoria, Sonya, Karolina and Yeva. Dimitri's 3 sisters and his grandmother. I was a bit uneasy when I saw Viktoria, I thought that maybe she's still mad at me. But she proved me wrong.

"Rose!" Viktoria said then she hugged me tight. "Oh, I am so sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry about what I said before you left. I didn't mean it. You know I treat you as my sister, you are my sister. I am so very sorry. Please forgive me." She was crying now.

"Of course, Viktoria. You don't have to apologize, I understand." I said, hugging her back. I felt a pang of jealousy coming from Lissa.

'_Nothing to worry about, Liss.' _I reassured her.

Dimitri looked confused, "Why are you apologizing? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." I told him.

Viktoria then ran to him. They hugged each other while Karolina went to hug me. Karolina then went to hug Dimitri and that's when Sonya hugged me. Yeva approached me and said quietly, 'I knew you'd get him back. Thank you.' Then he went to his grandson.

I suddenly remembered how much I love this family. They accepted me and they made me feel as a part of their family. They didn't say anything bad when I told them about Dimitri, they didn't think about the age gap. They accepted that we fell in love.

'_They sure do love you, Rose.' _Lissa said. I smiled to her then I introduced her and Christian to everybody. I told them to call them Lissa and Christian. I know how much it annoys them when somebody titles them with Princess or Lord. The Belikovs smiled at them and welcomed them.

Dimitri is still squished between his 3 sisters, I smiled at them. I can just imagine how much they missed their brother. I turned to Olena.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here." I hugged her again.

"That's no problem, Rose. We only have an extra room though, so I'm afraid that maybe you and Lissa can share a room then Christian can sleep with Dimitri in his room. Or you could swap, of course." She smiled at me. I'm still surprised at how easy they accepted my relationship with Dimitri.

I smiled at her then turned to Abe, "Where are you staying?"

"I have to go and stay at my house. I have some businesses to take care of. I'll leave Pavel with you. Don't worry, you're safe here." He promised.

"I'm not worried. You don't have to leave Pavel here. You need him more than we do."

"Pavel is acting as Christian's guardian at the moment; I'm fine with just 3 guardians. You and Dimitri are Lissa's guardians." He said. "We have to go now. Thanks, Olena."

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Mazur." Olena replied.

"See ya, Abe. Thanks." I grinned at him. He nodded then left.

"I'm sure you're all tired from the travel, you could all go and clean up. Dinner will be ready in an hour. There are only 2 rooms available: Dimka's room and the room opposite of that. You could, um, decide who gets to be roommates." Olena announced. "And Pavel, can you stay here in the living room couch?" Olena asked him.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking." Pavel answered.

"Thank you, Olena." Me and Lissa said in chorus, we both giggled.

We made our way up the stairs & the four of us (me, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri) stopped in front of the 2 rooms. I can feel that we are all wondering about the same thing: who gets to sleep with whom. A moment of silence passed between all of us, it was Christian who broke the ice.

"Okay. Let's not pretend that there's any other choice. We all want this. I sleep with Rose and Lissa can sleep with Dimitri." He said playfully.

"Harhar, very funny, flamey." I said, punching him softly on the arm.

"Kidding." Christian said. He placed his arm on Lissa's shoulder and said, "Come on, Lissa. Let's 'rest'."

Lissa smiled, _'Uh, Rose. Don't forget that I can hear you now, okay?'_

'_I won't, Liss. Don't worry, you won't hear anything that you guys wouldn't do tonight.' _I winked at her.

'_Ugh! I got to practice how to block your thoughts.' _she said while closing their door.

Dimitri pointed to our room, "Go on, Roza."

I opened the door and saw his familiar room.

"Welcome to my room. I haven't seen this for years."

"Well, this is my second time here. Olena let me sleep here, uh, last time." He knows that last time was when I went here to kill him.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

I then asked him why his family isn't shocked about the fact that he's not strigoi anymore. Apparently, he's been talking to them for a week now. He talked to them after Adrian came up with the idea of us staying here. I thought it was Abe who asked them.

"So, uh, you can sleep on the bed. I can sleep on the floor." He said, grabbing some blankets from the cupboard.

"Don't you want to sleep beside me, comrade?" I teased. He knows that when I call him comrade, I'm playing.

"Oh, I want to." He said. "But I thought you wouldn't."

"Don't be silly, comrade. Sleeping beside me is probably more comfy than sleeping on the floor."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be. Thanks." He said, "Don't you want to take a shower? I have your stuff right here." He handed me a bag that contains my clothes and belongings.

"Thanks." I grinned.

I went to the shower and I had an amazing hot bath. I haven't had a hot bath in 2 days. Gross, I know. But being locked up in a cell usually doesn't come with a bathroom. After my shower, I went to my, our room. Dimitri isn't there so I figured he went downstairs to his family.

I remembered my mission. I have to find Lissa's half-brother or sister. I have to find him/her so Lissa could have her place in the council. A place that is rightfully hers but couldn't have because of the stupid quorum that states that for a moroi family to have a council place, they must actually have a family that consists of at least 2 members. Lissa is the last of the Dragomirs, her family's line, well not anymore. Not since Queen Tatiana told me that she has a half-brother or sister. I have to find him/her, but how? And where should I start?

I had a thought. I found a phone by Dimitri's bed, I dialed the number I have now memorized.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sidney? It's your favorite evil creature of the night." I teased.

"Oh my God Rose! They said you escaped. Why did you? Why did you escape while you're on trial for killing the queen?" she said quickly.

"Calm down, Sid. I did not kill the queen. And, I need your help."

"Okay, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you know the last time we talked you said that some records were stolen from the alchemists. It was information about Eric Dragomir. I can prove that I didn't steal it because now I need it."

"Oh. The records. As you remember, it has been stolen. I cannot give it to you for that reason. Not that I would give it to you even if we still have it. I can only tell you what I told you before; it's his bio and some financial stuff. The stuff I told you about a bank account."

"Yup, I remember. The bank account of some woman in Vegas. Can you find anything else?" I asked, begging now.

"Nope, sorry." She answered too quickly which made me doubt her.

"Please, Sid. This is very important. I need to find something. That's why I escaped. I don't know where to start unless you help me. Please." I pleaded.

"What are you looking for?"

Shit. I can't tell her. "I can't tell you, at least not yet."

"Okay, fine. I'll try to find something. I'll get back you in less than 3 days. Where can I call you?"

"You can call Abe. But if he said that I'm not around, just tell him to tell me that you called then I'll call you. Don't tell him anything about what I asked you. Thanks, Sid!" I said.

"Okay, I'll call you soon." She hung up.

Finally, something to look forward to. At least now I might have something to begin with. I just hoped that we know who stole those records. Someone else might be looking for Lissa's half-brother or sister too. We got to act fast.

My thoughts were interrupted by Viktoria. She told me that dinner was ready and asked me to tell Lissa and Christian. I knocked on their door, Lissa said that they were tired and weren't hungry. But they're not resting, either.

Dinner was fun. We talked about everything that happened when I left Russia, how we saved Dimitri. They all thanked me for finding a way to bring him back. And just like me, they didn't care about what Dimitri did when he was a strigoi too.

I enjoyed this dinner very much. Mostly because I felt like I was one of them, one of the Belikovs.

After dinner, they bade us goodnight and hugged us both. Then Olena quietly reassured me that they didn't believe that I would kill the Queen, Vikoria's, Sonya's and Karolina's nods seconded that. It made me feel so much better. Me and Dimitri went to our room. We both felt awkward because we haven't slept together in one bed ever since the first and last time in the cabin. When we lay in bed, Dimitri hugged me and kissed my forehead. I wasn't contented with that so I quickly kissed his lips. He was caught off-guard but he kissed me back. We kissed for a while then fell asleep in each others arm.

Something about the kiss bothered me. I thought of Adrian while kissing Dimitri. I did not know why. I didn't like it at all. I feel as if I'm cheating on Adrian. I hate this. I hate feeling like this. I have got to choose between them and it will not be easy.

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Click review and tell me what you think.**

**- jo.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys.**

**As it turns out,**

**Only a few liked ch. 9**

**I apologize if it sucks.**

**I'm just really not in a writing-mode at the moment.**

**Here's ch. 10,**

**If you don't like it, tell me.**

**And if my chapters isn't good anymore, **

**Tell me and I'll stop writing.**

**-jo.**

**Chapter 10**

It's been two days since I talked to Sidney. I still haven't heard back from her. I am now a little bit worried. What if Sidney didn't find anything? How am I supposed to find whoever it is I'm looking for? And worst of all, if I never do find Lissa's half-brother or sister will I always be a wanted criminal and will I always be on the run?

I don't know what to do anymore, and honestly I'm so bored. Lissa and Christian pretty much spend their days in their room. Viktoria is now back in her school. I get to spend time with Dimitri, but not always. He's either with his mother or reading his cheesy old west novels. And Adrian, oh Adrian, I haven't talked to him since last time, and that was 2 days ago. He hasn't visited my dreams ever since. He couldn't call me or Lissa; we had to leave our mobile phones at Court because they can possibly track us.

'_Don't go crying over Adrian, Rose.' _Lissa said. _'And you might want to know that we are bored. Abe told us to never go outside and we couldn't do anything but lie on the bed. Join us? Now would be a good time to tell us what you're supposed to do.'_

'_On my ways, Liss.' _I said, already walking to their room. It took me less than 10 seconds as their room is only opposite ours.

I opened the door, not bothering to knock anymore and besides, they weren't doing anything I wasn't supposed to see.

Lissa is sitting on the couch, legs crossed with a magazine on her lap. Christian is lying on the bed staring intently at a candle on their night stand.

"Hey, what you doing, Christian?" I said playfully ruffling his hair.

He seems too concentrated because he didn't bite my head off for messing with his hair.

"Just watch and see." He just stared at the candle and I did the same. Before I even had time to tell him that this was a complete waste of my time, the candle lit up with flame. So Christian can now set something on fire without the fir actually coming out of his palms. Being the Rose I am, I was supposed to tell him that the trick sucks but actually it didn't. It could be very useful in a fight.

"Nice trick, flamey." I said, grinning at him. He grinned back then went back to staring at the candle. It took me a while to figure out that he was trying to take the flame away. I stood up from the bed and went to sit beside Lissa.

"What you reading?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just the same magazine I've been reading for the past 2 days. I dead bored, Rose. I've been reading really slowly because I'm afraid of finishing it because I won't have anything to read then." She said, never taking her eyes off the magazine.

"I'm sorry, Liss. I'm sorry you're bored and I'm sorry if I haven't done what I'm supposed to be doing." I feel really ashamed. Do she and Christian think that I'm slacking off?

Lissa touched my hand, "I said I was bored but I never blamed you. Come on, Rose. You know me better than that. And as for your question: No, we do not think you're slacking off. You need a break every once in a while, you haven't took one in what? 3 months? It's nice to rest."

"Thanks, Liss." That made me feel better.

"No problem. And speaking of what you're supposed to do, will you tell me now? Will you tell me about the Queen's letter?" She said. Even Christian stopped playing with fire and turned to look at me.

"Uh, well. I will tell you but first I have to go to my room to get the letter. I'll be right back.

I returned to their room and automatically handed the letter to Lissa. Christian stood up and went to sit with Lissa to read the letter.

After they read the letter, Christian looks as if he doesn't want to say anything so he kept his mouth shut. It was Lissa I was worried about, I expected her to be upset but instead she laughed.

"What are you laughing?" I asked incredulously.

'Well, I have heard about this before actually. My dad admitted it to us. We never really made a big deal out of it. My dad just gave them money for the baby then we didn't talk about it again." She was still laughing but I can feel that she felt betrayed when she first found out about this.

"Liss, why didn't you tell me?" I felt hurt that she didn't tell me about this.

"Like I told you, we didn't make a big deal out of it. It was not important at the time. But still, I'm sorry for not telling you." She said sincerely.

"Never mind. There's more." I then told her about what Sidney said. I told her that someone stole her father's records and they still didn't know who and why. She now felt worried because her family didn't want anyone to know about this.

"See, Liss. That's why we need to find him. Who knows what others want with him." I said.

"her." Was all she said.

"What?"

"She's a her, not a him."

"Oh okay. Wee need to find her for your council position and for her own safety. Do you know her name?" I asked, hoping she does.

"No, I don't. I don't think my dad did either."

"Well, we have to find out. I'm waiting for a call from Sidney, she's an alchemist. She might get something."

"I hope she does." She said, suddenly feeling passionate towards her unknown sister.

"How old is she?"

"I'm not sure, but I know she's older than me. Might be 20 or something."

"Okay, we'll find her. I need to go, you guys should sleep. It's late."

Lissa hugged me, "Goodnight, Rose. I really am sorry about not telling you before."

"Don't worry about it, Liss. It wasn't important before anyway." I hugged her back.

I was on my way out when Lissa said,

"Oh, Rose. Last time I heard they were living in Florida, if that helps."

"It might. Goodnight, you guys." I went to our room and sat on the bed.

At least we had something: She's a girl, and older than Lissa. That may be irrelevant to finding her but Lissa also said that they live or lived in Florida. Is it possible that they are still living there after all these years? And if they are, Florida is a big place too, will we even have a chance of finding her without Sidney's help?

I hope Sidney calls tomorrow. She said she'll get back to me in less than 3 days and tomorrow's the 3rd day. Did she find anything? Is it relevant to finding her? Did she found out her name?

So many unanswered questions! It making my head hurt. I lay down on the bed, I want to sleep now. I quickly fell asleep and that's when I saw him.

"Adrian!" I yelled, running to him to hug him. I was really happy to see him that I hugged him hard, so hard that we fell, me on top of him.

"Hi little Dhampir." Said a giggling Adrian.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I helped him up.

"Don't worry about it. I would gladly take a fall for one of your hugs." He hugged me again.

I let go of the hug and I glared at him. "Why didn't you visit me in 2 days? 2 days I've been gone and you already forgot about me." I put on a mad face.

"No, I would never forget you, not even after a hundred years. I've just been sick these couple of days and the doctor gave me some medicine that weakened Spirit so I can't dream-walk."

I felt bad, he had been sick for 2 days and here I am mad at him. "Oh, how are you now?"

"Better, now that I'm with you."

I rolled my eyes. "I just….." I immediately regretted what I was supposed to say.

"Miss me?" He finished my sentence for me.

"Yeah, I do actually."

"Because you love me." He said seriously.

I wanted to slap him but honestly, he wasn't far off. I won't admit it to him; it will just hurt us both. "Nah, I just haven't gone a day without seeing your annoying face." I said playfully.

"Okay. You just miss me, I'll settle for that." He took my hand, "How's everything?"

"Everything's fine, just a bit boring. We pretty much spent every time together without doing anything."

"Ugh! I should have been with you. I just can't go."

"What do you mean can't?"

"My mother ordered all the guards to not let me out of their sight or out of Court. She knows that I had something to do with you breaking out and she doesn't want me to be involved anymore."

"She's right. I've involved enough people as it is. I don't want to involve you." I looked down.

He cupped my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes. "As long as it's you we're talking about, I'll always be involved."

"Just please obey your mother and don't get out of the Court's wards. But please be safe, whoever killed the Queen might still be in there." I felt worried.

"Yeah, I know. But don't worry, as I said, a lot of guardians are keeping an eye for me, so is Eddie." He said, smoothing the crease on my forehead. It didn't convince me though. "Seriously, don't worry about me little dhampir. Just worry about yourself and keep yourself safe for me."

"I will. And you should keep yourself safe for me, too. I can't….. I won't forgive myself if anything happened to you." I closed my eyes and he hugged me hard.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here for you. Always. No matter what you need, just call me. I'll be in touch every time I can." He kissed my forehead. 'See you soon, little dhampir. I love you. You already know that of course."

"See you, Adrian." Then with on more kiss on my forehead, my dreams went black.

**Review, please.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**-jo.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**I got teary-eyed from reading all of it.**

**Thank you, thank you.**

**I think some people are getting upset because**

**Rose feels something for Adrian.**

**But please just wait till the end of my story before you get mad.**

**Here's ch. 11**

**Enjoy :D**

**-jo.**

**Chapter 11**

I woke up the next morning, morning to us, and I saw Dimitri still asleep beside me. I remember last night when he was about to sleep, he kissed my forehead and murmured, _'I love you very much, Roza. More than anything and anyone in this world.' _I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I love him, too. More than anyone and anything, like he said. More than Adrian. I know I have feelings for him: I'm restless when I'm not around him, I miss him when I don't see him. But what I feel for Dimitri is a billion times of what I feel for Adrian. I don't want to hurt Adrian any more than I already have so no matter how much it'll hurt me, I have to let him go because in the end no matter what happens I'll end up with Dimitri. It's always been Dimitri.

I wanted to kiss Dimitri before I get out of bed but knowing him, he'll just wake up. So I climbed out of bed as quietly as I could. I was almost completely out of bed when I accidentally pulled the blanket from beneath him and then he woke up.

"What? Rose?" He said, searching the room for me.

"Hey comrade. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." I smiled at him.

"No, that's okay. I have to be up anyway." He said, "Oh, Abe came last night. He wanted to talk to you but he said to just let you sleep, he thinks you don't get enough of it. So he left a message."

"Abe? A message? Where is it?" I was scanning the room for a piece of paper.

Dimitri reached into his pocket. "Here." He handed me the letter.

"Thanks."

I opened the letter and recognized Pavel's handwriting.

_Rose,_

_Sidney, the alchemist, called. She said to tell you that she calls and that you would call her back. She says you know what her number is._

_Abe._

I squealed with happiness. Dimitri looked at me and asked what's wrong. I just shrugged and grinned. I reached for the phone and dialed Sidney's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"SIDNEY! It's Rose." I yelled.

"Ow, don't shout, Rose. It hurts."

"Oooops, sorry. So what's up? Did you find anything?" I asked, clearly cannot wait.

"Okay, straight to business. Well, I found some records. I found the bank account that Eric Dragomir set up before and it is still open and working. It belongs to a Barbara Curtis with a daughter named Amanda Curtis. Barbara isn't married. I pulled out Amanda's birth certificate and no one is listed as his father."

"Oh my God! Anything else?"

"Um… Oh, it appears that every year there is some money that gets automatically transferred to Barbara's bank account from the Dragomir's bank account."

"Really? That's where Lissa's monthly allowance comes from." Whoa, they really are rich. This Barbara has been receiving money for 20 years and Lissa gets a huge monthly allowance but there is still money in it.

"They are one rich family." Exclaimed Sidney.

"Yes, they are." I said remembering that every summer I stay in Lissa's house. Her parents will buy me anything I want, and I mean anything.

"Oh, and anyway the bank account has been open since 1990 and Amanda's 20 years old." Added Sidney.

Now we have confirmed that Eric Dragomir has another daughter: Another living Dragomir! Lissa can finally claim her place in the council. We have all the proofs we need, if we could just find Amanda then everything will work out.

Well, not everything. We still have to find the Queen's murderer. The real murderer. We have to find him so I can clear my name. How we're going to find the killer? That I don't know. But we will find out. Everybody will probably be willing to help. I have to clear my name, if I don't I'll never live in peace. I'm a guardian, Lissa's guardian. I trained my whole life to be one and I won't throw it away just because I am being accused of something another bastard did.

"Rose? Rose, are you still there?" asked Sidney.

"Yeah. Just thinking." I completely forgot about her. "Thank you so much. You saved my life. But one more thing, can you please print all the details about the Curtis' and the bank account? Just so we have proof, just keep it until we need it."

"Sure, no problem. Happy to help. Talk to you soon."

"Oh wait." I said. "You know the bank account you said it was still being used, right?" 

"Yeah."

"Where? I mean, where does the Curtis' live?"

"Wait. I'm on the computer now, I'll check."

After a while she said something that made my day even better than it already was.

"They live in Florida."

**Don't forget to review**

**And tell me what you think.**

**-jo.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Omg,**

**I'm sorry guys.**

**GuardianRoseHathaway reviewed ch. 11**

**She said something right.**

**So let me clear things up,**

**Amanda is 18 years old only, not 20.**

**Lissa is just months older than her.**

**I apologize for making this mistake.**

**I also apologize for not updating yesterday.**

**So to make it up to you,**

**I'm posting ch. 12 and 13 today.**

**-jo.**

**Chapter 12**

We, Dimitri and I, went straight to Lissa and Christian's room. Dimitri was still confused but I'd rather tell them all at once, I hate repeating myself.

When we went in their room, Lissa hugged me. "Oh finally, we have something about Amanda." I must've looked confused because she chuckled and said, "I can hear you now remember? I heard everything."

"Oh okay." I saw the confused faces of Dimitri and Christian so I launched the story to them and I told them everything.

"So, we're going to Florida?" Christian asked.

"Yes. We are. I have to talk to Abe first though." I said.

"Okay, at least now we know she's in Florida."

"Yeah. But do you have anything specific? Like an address?" Dimitri said, speaking for the first time.

"Unfortunately, no. The address in the bank account is still set in Vegas but every withdrawal made in always in Florida and Lissa also said that they live in Florida." I answered.

"But, Florida is a huge place. Where we even begin searching?" Lissa asked.

"We cold see all of the withdrawals made, maybe there's a consistent place so we can start there."

"Fair enough. Problem's solved." Christian said, standing up.

"Whoa, hold on there, Flamey." I said, holding my hand up. "The problem is not solved. Have you forgotten about my case?" I was angry now. It's so typical of them to forget my problems! I usually forget my problems so I can fix Lissa's because _they some first. _I can't do that now; it's my career at stake.

Lissa flinched at my words and at what she heard in my head, "We haven't forgotten. And you don't have to always put me first."

Dimitri whispered only for me to hear, "Like I said before, you have to know when to put yourself first." He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Liss and Christian. I don't know where my anger came from." There's still some anger in me.

"Oh, I do." Lissa stood beside me and I can feel my anger fading away. She healed me. "I'm sorry, Rose. Christian and I have been playing with spirit; the effects are getting to you."

"I'm fine now, thanks." I looked at them. "So what are we going to do about my case?"

Nobody said anything , they must have no idea.

"Okay, thanks." I said sarcastically then I sat down.

Lissa, Christian and Dimitri looked apologetic but I don't blame them for not having an idea, hell I have no idea myself.

How are we supposed to find the killer without any leads or evidence at all? I'm dead; there's nothing we could do. Nothing left to do but to run and always hide.

"We'll think of something, Rose." Lissa said, hugging me. "As long as you're not free, we're not going anywhere." I know she was referring to her and Christian.

I know they won't leave me in this mess, but honestly what can we do? If the council couldn't identify the killer then what chance do we have?

"Uh, Rose?" Christian said, hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you still see ghosts?"

I nodded.

"Why haven't you seen any since we left the Court's wards?"

"Uh, I've learned to block the ghosts and the headache that comes with it." I had no idea where he's going with this.

"Why don't you unblock them?"

I was confused. He doesn't know how much the headache hurts; it feels as if someone's ripping my head. Why is he suggesting it?

"Where are you going with this, Christian?" Lissa's confused to, apparently.

"Oh." Dimitri said. Lissa and I looked over to him.

"Explain." Was all I said.

"Well, I think what Christian is suggesting is that maybe if you unblock the ghosts, you'll see Queen Tatiana then you can ask her yourself." He looked at Christian as if waiting for his confirmation.

"Exactly." Christian grinned.

"Oh." Lissa and I said at the same time.

"You're right." Lissa said. "Can you do it, Rose?"

I nodded. He's right. I can't believe I haven't thought of this before. I haven't done it since Mark said it's best to leave the ghosts alone, but we have no choice.

"Nice on, Flamey." I said playfully punching his shoulder. He grinned.

Can Tatiana talk? Maybe she'll be like Mason was before. The first few times I spoke to Mason he can't talk back. Will I be talking to a mute Tatiana? But still, it can help.

"Okay, I'll do it."

**Review please.**

**-jo.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I went to the backyard of the house. I just looked at them then Lissa nodded.

'_Go ahead.' _She said.

I took a deep breath then I unblocked them. The headache got to me fast; I pushed my fingers hard against my temples. Dimitri looked as if he's ready to catch me if I fainted, but I never did.

I saw them: The ghosts. Some of them I didn't know at all. I waved them off.

"Go away. I don't need you." I still have a killer headache. "Queen Tatiana? I need to talk to you."

And there she is, appearing right in front of me. She was still the same old Queen Tatiana I used to hate so much, except now she had my stake hanging from her chest. Lissa and I gasped aloud in unison; she must've been listening to my thoughts. Christian looked at Lissa and Dimitri looked at me, both of them had the same look of concern on their faces.

The Queen looked at me disapprovingly.

"What? I didn't kill you." How stupid of me, she knows that of course.

She rolled her eyes at me as if saying _'Really? No shit.'_

"Um, okay. You know I didn't kill you." I stated. "So, who did?"

She opened her mouth as if to speak but no words came out. She shut her mouth and shook hear head. Great, no voice.

"Okay, are they still in the US?" I asked and she nodded. "In Court?" she shook her head. "Are they strigoi?" she nodded then shook her head. She shook her head and pointed to her chest after that she pointed to the ground and nodded.

I didn't get it. "What is that?"

Lissa answered me, "I think what she's trying to say is that they weren't strigoi when they killed her but they are now."

The queen nodded.

"Okay, is the killer a him or a her?" I'm going to ask too many questions today. She mouthed 'him'.

"Before he turned strigoi, was he moroi?" she nodded. "A royal?" another nod. I thought of all the royal families. "Zeklos?" she shook her head. "Conta?" she shook her head. "Ivashkov?" she shook her head and looked offended that I was accusing her family of killing her. I ignored that. "Dashkov?" she nodded.

"Victor Dashkov was in Court?" I looked at Lissa then back at the Queen who nodded.

"And he's strigoi now." Lissa whispered, Christian wrapped his arms around her.

"How will we tell and convince the council that Victor killed Tatiana?" I asked them. They didn't say anything so I looked at the Queen who made a rectangle shape using her fingers then she placed it in front of here eye. Then she placed a finger on her lips as if telling us to be quiet.

I didn't know what the hell that was. Even Lissa looked confused. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that is." The Queen just rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Where is Victor now?" I turned towards the Queen. She couldn't answer. I looked at Dimitri, "Can you please get me a map?" he nodded, and he was back in a flash, holding a map. "Queen Tatiana, where is Victor now? Please point his location." She then pointed to Mississippi, which was not very far from Florida.

"He's on his way to Florida." The Queen nodded. I looked at Lissa, Christian and Dimitri; they all froze.

**Review please/**

**-jo.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys **

**Thanks for the great reviews.**

**I truly appreciate it,**

**I read all of them and I apologize if I can't reply to everyone.**

**Anyway.**

**A few people said that my chapters are a bit short,**

**I agree.**

**But I'm sorry, that's all I could do at the moment,**

**What with the exams and stuff.**

**I'm trying to explain everything in a small chapter,**

**So I hope you could all understand it.**

**Enough talking.**

**Here's ch. 14.**

**-jo.**

**Chapter 14**

The conversation with the Queen happened two hours ago but I can still remember everything she said.

The image of my stake hanging from the Queen's chest still haunts me. It's true that most of the time I hated the Queen but I now hated Victor more for killing her like this. As much as I hate to admit it, Queen Tatiana was a good Queen especially when she explained the real reason behind the age decree that I used to not like but considering the other option, I would gladly take the age decree.

Queen Tatiana was an enormous help in our task. It might have taken us just five minutes if she could speak but still I was grateful for her help. We found out three facts from the Queen.

First, Victor killed her. We didn't know how he got into Court but seeing how we easily got out, getting in is not really impossible. Victor wasn't in Court anymore, as the Queen said. That was a relief. At least Adrian is safe.

Second, Victor is now strigoi. He wasn't a strigoi before he killed the Queen as that would make getting in impossible, what with all the wards surrounding the Court.

Third, they are on their way to Florida. To Florida, where Lissa's sister is. He is after her, too. He might even be the one who stole Eric Dragomir's records from the alchemists. According to the Queen, Victor is currently in Mississippi, which was not that far away from Florida, so we had to act fast.

There's just one thing that confuses me. Towards the end of our conversation with the Queen, I asked Lissa how we could convince the council that Victor killed the Queen, Lissa had no answer to that. When I looked at the Queen, she made a rectangular shape thing using her fingers which she placed in front of her eye then she placed a finger on her lips like she's telling a secret. I don't get what she's trying to say and neither does Lissa.

We are now in Lissa and Christian's room. I explained everything to Christian and Dimitri because all they heard was my side of the conversation. They both flinched when I told them that Victor's on their way to Florida. Lissa shivers every time she remembers that.

'_Lissa, I swear I'll do everything to get to Amanda before Victor does.' _I vowed to Lissa. I didn't know how, but I will. Lissa's feelings calmed down a bit. She always trusted me when I say something and it didn't matter how impossible it was, she just takes my word.

I even told Christian and Dimitri about the Queen's action that I didn't get. They were confused too but they both went quiet as if both thinking of what it could possibly mean.

We stayed quiet for a while; in fact it was so quiet that I could hear everyone's breathing.

Finally, Christian spoke, "What the Queen did, you know the rectangular shape, I think she was talking about a camera."

"That makes sense, Flamey. But what about the quiet thing?" I asked.

To this, Christian has no answer. But Dimitri does. "A hidden camera maybe."

"Of course! A hidden camera was in the Queen's room and only the Queen knows about it and it possibly caught Victor on act." Lissa said, obviously excited.

"Oh, my God that's perfect! We can show it to the council and then they'll let me go." Finally, a way to clear my name.

"But if they ask how we found it, what will we say?" Lissa asked.

"The truth. The guardians at St. Vladimir's know I can see ghosts, that's how we found the cave where strigoi were hiding before."

Excitement filled the room. We finally figured out the way to solve our problems, we just had to put it in action.

For Lissa's sister: Pavel called Abe two hours ago, he should be here any moment then hopefully we'll be off to Florida. Sidney got rental payment from the Curtis' bank account so we'll start from the rental house's address.

As for the hidden camera in the Queen's room, we found out that the hidden camera is in one of the vases in the Queen's table in her room, no one knows where it is or that it even exists. We got Adrian and Eddie to retrieve the hidden camera and hold onto it until we got there. Adrian should easily get in the room' it's his great-aunt's room anyway. They'll wait for us to get there before showing it to the council and hopefully we'll have Amanda with us.

Abe got here an hour later. I told him everything. We then hopped into his care on our way to the clearing where we landed when we got here; his plane's already there. When we get there, we're off to Florida.

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**-jo.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey.**

**Sorry if I didn't update in 3 days.**

**I just have been busy due to exams.**

**But it is now over. YES!**

**I'll try and update often.**

**Anyway, here's ch. 15**

**-jo.**

**Chapter 15**

Adrian's POV

I miss Rose so much. I wish I was with her. Not many people believe my feelings for her, hell I don't even believe it myself but I truly do love her. It hurts me over and over again when I see how much she loves Dimitri. Some guys might find that reason enough to move on but I don't. I can see that somewhere in her heart she loves me too, I can see that I hold a place in her heart and it didn't matter how small that place might be. If life gives me a million reasons to let go, then I would find one reason to hold on.

Rose called yesterday; she says she needs a favor. I know that no matter what that favor is, I'll still do it for her. Apparently the favor was to retrieve a hidden camera in Aunt Tatiana' room. Rose said that the camera caught the killer in act of killing aunt. The killer who is now strigoi, Victor. That guy just keeps on messing with Rose's life, I would gladly see him dead soon.

I had to find the camera for Rose. I asked Eddie to help me and he gladly agreed. Our plan is simple, I would ask the guards to let me in aunt's room, if they ask me why then I'll just use the dramatic side of me. Aunt's room is guarded by only two guardians: one outside and one inside. Once I get in, I'll ask the inside guard to give me a moment alone, if he doesn't oblige then I'll use compulsion. I hope it doesn't come to that though, I suck at compulsion. The plan seems easy enough and I sure do hope that the camera is just small so it would be easy to take it out.

It's already 9:30 in vampire morning; Eddie was supposed to meet me here in my room. I heard a knock on my door. _Right on time, _I muttered. I opened the door to a excited Eddie.

"Oooh, cool preparation." He grinned. "Shall we?"

I nodded. By preparation, he means my red puffy eyes. I wanted the guardians to think that I was still grieving for my recently-murdered Aunt so I cut off some Onions and I stared at it for an hour, it made my eyes water. I also haven't slept much in two days, worrying about Rose, so that added to my façade. I brought extra onions in my pockets (in a zip lock bag) so when I go out of the room the guardians will see fresh tears in my eyes.

Eddie and I didn't talk much on the way to aunt's room; we knew what had to be done. We finally got to aunt's room. The guard outside was Miller, I immediately looked like a mess.

"Lord Ivashkov." Bowed Miller.

I nodded. I looked down, acting grief-stricken, "Can I come in?" I sniffed; Eddie touched my shoulder in a sympathetic way. Ha. Good one.

"Of course." Miller said, opening the door.

I gave him a half-smile. Eddie came in with me. Miller closed the door, leaving me, Eddie and the inside Guardian who I recognized as Guardian Collins.

He bowed to me; I nodded. I went to the side of the bed and kneeled. I rested my head on the bed. I can feel Collins looking at me but he can't see my face and the front of my body, the bed was covering me. I touched the onions in my pocket, hoping that no scent will come out. I rubbed the onions using my fingers, still in my pocket, and I touched my eyes. It quickly hurt and made me cry. I sniffed loudly for Collins to hear.

I looked up at them. "Can – can you guys – give me – some privacy?" I said between sniffs. I wiped my fake tears. "Please Guardian Castille and Guardian Collins."

Eddie went to me and patted my shoulder again and headed for the door. Collins followed him and just before they closed the door I heard Eddie say, "He really misses her, he was her favorite nephew you know."

When the door closed, I quickly stood up and went to the drawer table at the corner of the room. Rose said that the camera was in a vase with holes and the vase was on one of the tables. There are a lot of tables here but this table is the only one that can view the whole room. I looked at the vase with holes; at first you couldn't see anything weird in it but if you look closely there's a small camera lens in one of the holes. I took the camera; thank God it was small, just the size of a small TV remote. I rearranged the soil inside the vase so it would look untouched. I repeated the whole onion thing again and took one of the photo frames with aunt's picture in it.

I went outside, Miller and Collins looked at me and saw my tears, they just smiled sympathetically.

I sniffed and held the frame. "Do you mind if I take this? I don't have a picture of her." Another sniff.

Miller shrugged, "Go ahead."

I smiled. Eddie and I walked away.

"Lord Ivashkov." Miller called out. "I'm sorry we couldn't protect her."

I looked at him and he really looked sorry. I nodded, "Thanks for letting me in."

Eddie followed me so I led him to my room. The second we got it, we both burst out laughing.

"You…..are…..a…..good…..crier." Eddie said in between laughter.

I reached into my pockets and held up the zip lock with crushed onions in them. That made us crack up even more. By the end of our laughter, we both had tears in our eyes.

"Good job." I told Eddie, holding my hand up for a high-five which he gave.

"You did most of it." He grinned. "Shall we watch it?"

"Definitely." I said.

Eddie's POV

Adrian reached into his pocket and brought out the small video recorder. He opened the back of it and took out a memory card. It read 1T which can record 2 weeks or more worth of video. Adrian went to his closet and came back with a memory card reader. He inserted the memory card in the reader then inserted the reader in his laptop. A window popped out asking us if we wanted to view the memory card's files, Adrian clicked yes and another window popped out with only one file in it, a video named 'QTIRS00245.' Adrian clicked play then turned the volume to mute. It started with the Queen sitting on the bed looking directly at the camera and she's saying something. Adrian clicked pause then he reached to his bedside table for a pair of earphones. He gave one to me and he wore the other one. He turned the volume up, hit rewind and played again. There it is, Tatiana speaking.

"_This is Tatiana Ivashkov, current Queen of our vampire society. I know somebody is after me, that is why I made a will and started this video. In case my will has been tampered, this video will be another proof of my last wishes. The next time we have to choose another a Queen, and that is after me, there will be no voting necessary. I decide to choose the heir to my throne myself. I choose Vasilisa Dragomir. And yes, it is possible. Some of you think it is not because of our quorum, but I say different. Vasilisa has a half-brother or sister and with that, Vasilisa is allowed to have a place in our council. This fact will be known by Rosemarie Hathaway and I trust that she will find the lost Dragomir soon. No matter the faults that Vasilisa commits, I order that she be the next Queen. Vasilisa, I know you will do a great job. Protect our people, both Moroi and dhampir. Be fair and remember to listen to our council's advice but to follow what your heart is telling you in the end. This is the end of my will, Tatiana Ivashkov."_

She stood up but left the video running. Adrian and I just stared at each other, not saying anything. Nothing eventful happened in the video so I asked Adrian to forward it. And then there it is. Adrian played the video.

Victor got in the room by the door, I had no idea how he managed that. He was wearing gloves and is holding a stake, must be Rose's stake. He went to the bed where Tatiana is sleeping, without hesitation, he plunged the stake in her heart. No sound came out of her throat because she is immediately killed by the stake.

I glanced up at Adrian; he had his murderous look in his face. I had no idea what a spirit used is capable of but I remembered Lissa hurting Jesse before. I patted Adrian's shoulder, huh; I have done that quite a lot today. There was pain in his eyes as Victor exited the room still smiling. I clicked the stop button, we saw what we needed to see, no point in watching it anymore.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Adrian whispered. "But Victor Dashkov will be."

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**-jo.**


	17. AN

**I am terribly sorry again for not updating in 3 days.**

**:(**

**I've made chapter 16 and 17,**

**I just haven't typed it in microsoftword.**

**I got a laptop yesterday but it doesn't have microsoft office yet.**

**So, yeah. Sorry.**

**I hope I'll be able to update tomorrow.**

**Btw, I'm in school now and I just have time to post an AN.**

**Sorry again and thanks for your patience.**

**-jo.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Not all of you liked different POV's**

**but I had to do that in ch. 15 because**

**there is no way I could explain getting the camera in detail in Rose's POV,**

**so I had to use Adrian's.**

**I hope you understand.**

**Unknown reader:**

**I don't know who you are and I'm sorry if you don't like my story.**

**But calling me mean names is completely unnecessary.**

**Yeah, you don't like my fanfic.**

**I got it that the first 3 times you told me that you didn't like it.**

**To the rest of the reviewers and the ones who messages me:**

**Thank you for your comments and criticisms.**

**I appreciate it.**

**:D**

**Here's chapter 16.**

**-jo.**

**Chapter 16**

Rose's POV

(from now on, if it doesn't say who's POV it is, then it is Rose's)

We landed in Florida at early morning for humans. We decided to check in a hotel because Lissa, Christian and Abe gets uncomfortable in the sun.

We got a suite with 2 rooms and a kitchen. The first room had a queen bed and a couch. The second room has 2 king beds. We decided that Abe will get the first room and Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I will stay in the second room. We got settled in and I went straight to the bed. Before I know it, I was asleep.

I am now in a familiar garden, I recognized this garden as Adrian's grandmother's garden. I'm wearing a white tank top with a hoodie and a black low-waist shorts.

"Adrian." I said, chuckling. "I know you're here."

"Hi little dhampir." Adrian said, hugging me. "Still sexy, I see."

"Always." I grinned and hugged him back.

"I know." He laughed. He took my hand then we started walking. "So, where are you now?"

"In a hotel in Florida. We just arrived and we wanted to rest." I saw him grinning, I know there's something he wanted to tell me. "Spill, Ivashkov."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he tried to look innocent but I knew him well so I glared at him. "Well, we found it." he finally said.

"Found what? - Oh! You found the camera?" he nodded. "Oh my God, that is so great." I hugged him again. "Thank you so much. Did you watch it?"

"Yup. Caught him doing it. You're technically free now." he smiled.

"Not yet. Not until the council sees it."

"True. But you will be free soon." he kissed my forehead. The dream flickered.

"You're waking up now, Little dhampir. I'll see you soon, okay? I love you." I woke up.

I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri hovering over ,e/

"Rose, are you alright?" he asked.

Why wouldn't I be? "Yeah, why?"

"I called you for like 5 times before you woke up."

"Oh, I was talking to Adrian." I regretted saying that the moment I finished saying it.

"Yes, of course. You are dating, after all."

"What? Are you throwing that to my face? If it weren't for your whole _'Love fades, mine has' _thing we would be together." I didn't mean to yell at him, it's just that this whole things between him and Adrian is really a touchy subject for me.

He flinched, "I know it was wrong of me to lie to you. I just did it to protect you. But it was useless anyway, I couldn't bring myself to really get over you."

Lissa came in the room with Christian.

"Hey guys. Abe said we need to go." Lissa looked at me and saw my tense posture. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, there isn't, Princess." Dimitri answered.

"I'm sorry." I told Dimitri. "I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't, but you're right anyway. Don't apologize, it's my fault." Dimitri walked over to me and whispered, "No matter who you choose, I'll still always love you and I won't blame you."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I just asked Lissa. "Wait, where are we going? and what time is it?" I remembered her saying that we need to go.

"It's 7:30 pm, and we're going to see Amanda, of course." Lissa said, taking my hand and leading me outside where Abe and his four guardians is waiting.

The trip to the Curtis' was short. We decided that only Lissa and I are coming in their house, we don't want to overwhelm them. Abe, Christian, Dimitri and Abe's four guardians will stay in the car. Abe gave me an earpiece so I can call them immediately if we needed them.

We got in the gate and I felt weird somewhat. We knocked on the door a couple of times but got no answer. When I pushed the door slightly, it opened. The second I opened it, I smelled the blood. We saw a Moroi woman on the floor in a pool of blood.

We ran to the gates and that's when I felt the nausea.

"Run, Lissa." I managed to tell her. She ran back to the car. Just as she reached the car. 15 strigoi appeared in front of me.

I didn't know what to do but I had my stake in my hand and I was just waiting for them to attack. I realized that these strigoi were Victor's people, he got Amanda. Who else does he want? Lissa.

I saw Dimitri getting out of the care. I yelled at him.

"Get Lissa out of here." That distraction was all the strigoi needed, I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark room. I couldn't see anything, though I could feel someone not far from me. There was no nausea so I know the person near me is not a strigoi.

I thought I was back in the hotel. I stood up and that's when I felt it.

My head hurts like crazy and I could feel blood pouring from my forehead. I tried to wipe it but my arms and legs are chained to the wall.

"Hello? Anybody there?" I said out loud.

"Don't shout, they might come back." a girl said.

"Who's there? Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm right here. Can't you see me?" This girl is definitely a Moroi, moroi eyes are better than dhampir ones.

"Uh, no. I'm a dhampir. I can't see shit."

"I can help with that." She produced a small ball of fire from her palms.

I saw her, she was beautiful. She has pale white skin, though not as pale as strigoi, and jade-green eyes just like...

"You're Amanda." I pointed out the obvious.

"Yup. Last time I checked." she chuckled. "You're Rose."

I nodded. "How'd you know?"

"strigoi were talking about you. Their boss said to watch out because someone's coming to get you."

"For us now." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

I told her about the whole story starting from the accident where Lissa's parents, Andre and I died. I told her about Spirit, and how Lissa brought me back to life and creating a bond between us. I told her about the letter and the quorum. I told her that she would help Lissa, her sister, if she came back with us to Court.

"Will you come?" I asked her.

"My mother told me about that accident, she said my father died years ago. She told me I have a sister left. Do you know that I always wanted a sister? My mother is the only family I had for 18 years, but now the filthy strigoi killed her." she sniffed. "Of course, I'll come. That is if we get out of this."

"We will. Trust me." I reassured her. "I told you, they'll come for us."

Just then the door opened, nausea rolled to me. Amanda put the fire out and the strigoi opened turned the lights on.

"She's awake." the strigoi said.

_'Lissa, Lissa, are you there?' _I called to Lissa.

"Hello Rosemarie." said a voice I could have known from anywhere.

**Review please and tell me what you think.**

**:D**

**-jo.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Thank you again for all the reviews.**

**to those who always says that there isn't enough**

**romance for Dimitri and Rose.**

**Just wait, okay?**

**:D**

**Here's ch.17**

**-jo.**

**Chapter 17**

"Victor, you son of a bitch." I yelled at him through gritted teeth. The sight of him makes me angry.

"Rosemarie, you haven't changed." Victor said, smiling.

"You obviously have." I told him. He's now paler than he was before, and his eyes are red. Strigoi Victor.

"Oh yes. I have changed. I am much stronger and faster. And no disease will ever kill me." He's now right in front of me in a blink of an eye.

"Victor, what have you done?" Since he kidnapped and tortured Lissa, I always think of him as a bad guy. But I never thought of him going strigoi.

"The only choice I have, Rosemarie." He leaned in my ear to whisper, "If I can't rule the Moroi, I'll just have to do with strigoi."

"Wow, you really are out of your goddamned mind, aren't you?" I'm getting pissed now, not to mention I'm starving.

He slapped me so hard that I thought there was blood coming out of my mouth.

"Do not get me angry." He growled.

"Oh yeah?" I spat in his face and I kicked him as hard as I could. He looked me in the eye before breaking my leg in one swift motion. I screamed out in pain.

He took satisfaction in hearing me in pain. But apparently it wasn't enough, he bit me. I felt pain at first but it was immediately replaced by the rush of endorphins. He fed from me longer than usual and I thought that he was going to kill me right there and then. Then he pulled away.

"Hmm. You taste good." He said, wiping the remaining blood from his lips.

I still felt high from the endorphins but I tried my hardest and fought against it.

"Why don't you just kill me now, you fucking bastard? If you don't, I swear I'll have fun in killing you."

He smiled, actually smiled. "I need you alive so that a certain person will come and get you."

Lissa. "Leave her the fuck alone. You understand that?" I wanted to kill him now, I can't let him get near Lissa.

He just smiled and left. His smiles made me more pissed off than I originally was. I wanted to talk to Amanda, who remained quiet the whole time, but I was full of pain from my broken leg that I just slept to numb it.

I was at the beach. I knew this place so well.

"Adrian?" God, I hope he's here.

"Little Dhampir." Adrian said.

I hugged him and sobbed. He held me and let me get the tears out of my eyes.

"Where are you?" He asked when my sobbing decreased.

"I - I have no idea. I think we're in a basement somewhere, there are no windows here." I remembered Amanda. "Oh, please call Lissa. Tell her I have Amanda with me.

He shook his head, "No need in calling her. I am with Lissa."

"What? You're in Florida?" he nodded. "Please tell Lissa not to come with you guys if you rescue me. That's what Victor wants. You are rescuing me, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Is that really a question? Of course we will." I felt stupid in doubting they'll come. "I'll tell Lissa, but I won't promise that she won't come though."

I sighed. "Is she alright? I've been talking to her through the bond but she never answered."

"She's asleep. She cried for about six hours after you were taken. I had to make her sleep." I placed my hand in my forehead, I had a killer headache and I can still feel my broken leg.

"Little dhampir, are you okay?" Adrian asked, tucking my hair behind my ears. He gasped, probably seeing Victor's bite marks.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I'm sure Lissa will heal me at first chance." I tried to lighten the mood though I did not succeed. He looked pissed about the fact than Victor fed off me.

"What did he do to you? Aside from that?" He said.

"Nothing." I looked away. I suck at lying but I hope it worked on him.

He looked me in the eye. "What did he do to you?" I had the urge to tell him the truth, I had to tell him. I trust him and he deserved to know.

"He broke my leg."

"Son of a bitch!" He swore.

I focused on him. Damn! He used compulsion on me. I wanted so much to be mad but he's pissed enough without me yelling at him. And I know he just cares for me.

"Adrian, I'll be okay. I'm a badass, remember? You just focus on finding me." I told him.

"I will, Rose. We will find you. Just hang on, okay?" He kissed my forehead.

I woke up.

My leg hurts just the same in my dream, maybe even more. I can see blood coming out from my leg.

_'Rose, Adrian said he talked to you. I'm sorry, he made me sleep. Are you okay?' _Lissa said, sounding really worried.

_'I'm fine, Liss. Oh, I have Amanda right here.'_

_'I know. Adrian told me.' _she said. _'We'll come find you, Rose.'_

_'I know you will. But how?'_

_'Victor left a letter in the Curtis' house. A bunch of guardians went in and examined everything. They saw the note right beside Barbara Curtis. In the letter, there was an address. The guardians checked it out earlier and apparently you're in a old factory that hasn't been used in years.'_

_'Liss, please don't -'_

She cut me off. _'Don't even try and tell me not to come, Rosemarie.' _She called me Rosemarie, she only does that whenever she's serious about something and whenever she decided something and nothing can change than decision.

I knew I wasn't going to win this battle. _'Fine. Who's coming?'_

_'Um. Christian, Dimitri, Adrian, Abe, Abe's four guardians and at least 30 guardians from Court.'_

_'30?' _How is that possible?

_'Abe called the Court right after you were taken. He explained everything. He told the Court that we have an important matter with you so we had to rescue you. Abe also told them that if guardians help in rescuing you, then they'll catch the real killer. Adrian showed the council the video from Tatiana's room and they said to kill Victor on sight. So, you're free now.' She grinned._

_'Liss, please be careful. Victor wants you.'_

_'Don't worry, I won't actually be in the factory and neither is Adrian. We'll stay in the care with four guardians.'_

_'Ok. When are you coming?'_

_'In a little while, I think. We have to wait for the sun to come up.'_

_'Ok. See you then.'_

_'Oh by the way, Dimitri's worried sick about you. And I have to say, having Dimitri and Adrian in the same room is intense.'_

_'I know. I have to do something about them and quick, I don't know how I'll break it to Adrian.' _Honestly, I don't want to hurt him. But I have no choice. I chose Dimitri.

_'Just be honest with him. If he really loves you, then he'll want you to be happy even if that means taking himself out of the picture.'_

_'Thanks. I will.'_

"Amanda?" I called to Amanda.

"Yeah?"

"They are coming for us in a little while. Can you like help when they come? You can use fire on the strigoi who comes in here."

She chuckled. "I did that earlier when you were unconscious. That's why no one is here with us."

"Awesome." I grinned at her.

Amanda fell asleep after that. And without her, I couldn't see anything. So all I have to do now is wait and maybe go to Lissa's head.

They are all in our hotel room. And by they, I mean Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Adrian and Eddie. Lissa's leaning on Christian's legs, Eddie's looking out the window, Dimitri had his face buried in his hands, and Adrian is glaring at Dimitri. I sighed. I have to fixt things between us three, no matter what happens, someone will be hurt by my decision.

I could see from the window that the sun's up. They must be going to us very soon and as if on queue, Abe walked in the door.

"It's time. Dimitri, Eddie and Lord Christian will join the guardians in coming inside the factory. Princess Vasilisa and Lord Ivashkov will stay in the car with four guardians. We wouldn't want our future queen to die, now would we?" Abe said in a silly attempt to lighten the mood.

Future queen? What does that mean?

They all stood up and went outside the hotel. That's when I saw them: The guardians and wow they were many.

They had 3 vans ready. There's no way that they would all fit there. Maybe some of the guardians will run here?

Lissa and Adrian got in the first van, followed by 9 guardians including Eddie. Abe and Christian got in the second van and they were with Tasha. I didn't see her before, well we need all the help we could get. 8 guardians went in the second van including Dimitri. And 11 guardians went in the third one. More than 10 guardians are running. All in all: We had 38 guardians and 4 fire-users, including Amanda.

In less than 10 minutes, the 3 vans were at the factory. A couple of minutes later, the guardians who ran caught up with them. All the guardians went out except the four who'll stay with Lissa and Adrian. The fire-users went out as well. The first van moved again and parked somewhere far from the factory but close enough that they can see it. The guardians went in, and in an instant I could hear the fighting back in my own head.

I know Amanda's awake now. I heard her gasp.

"Amanda, the guardians are here now." I told her. "Would you mind helping me see the room?"

She produced a ball of fire from her palms and I saw a pile of cloths in the corner of the room.

"Light up that one so you won't have to do that." I pointed to the cloths and she did as I said.

"Now, if a strigoi comes in, light it on fire. Just enough to hurt them, don't overuse your powers." She nodded.

Nobody came in though. Maybe they were all occupied in the fight upstairs. Victor probably didn't expect that a bunch of guardians will help rescue a 'criminal' like me.

"Rose!" I heard somebody yell. Dimitri.

"Dimitri! We're down here!" I yelled back.

The door opened, for a moment I thought it was Dimitri but it was Victor.

"Now!" I ordered Amanda and in a half a second, Victor was on fire. Victor tried to run to me and at the same time Dimitri went in the room and staked Victor from behind, pushing the stake hard at his back that it went through Victor's front. Victor's eyes widened and went blank. The fire was gone now, and just like that, Victor's burnt and crumpled body dropped to the floor. Dimitri ran to me and quickly took the chains off, he did the same to Amanda then he went back to me. He looked at my bleeding leg and swore in russian.

"You're gonna have to carry me, Comrade. I probably can't walk." I said, jokingly. "Please call somebody to help Amanda." She's now passed out from using fire at Victor.

He called Pavel, Abe's guardian, to carry Amanda. Then he carried me in his arms.

"I knew you'd come." I whispered, keeping my face in his neck.

"Always, Roza. Always."

When we got upstairs, I saw Abe and he literally ran to me to hug me. "Oh Rose. Only you could worry me to death." he chuckled. "well, you and your mother." he nodded behind me, and there stood Janine Hathaway. She hugged me tight, which was a shock, she rarely shows her emotion, let alone in public. I saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said, wiping her tears. "What you did was inexcusable and dangerous."

"Ah, there's the Janine I've always known and loved." I never said I loved her so I took this opportunity. "I love you, mom."

She looked taken aback. "I love you too, Rose. More than you'll ever know."

They led me outside and when I saw Lissa's van I asked Dimitri to bring me to her. I hugged her, though I was still in Dimitri's Arms.

"I'm so glad you're back." She looked at my leg and I felt the familiar hot tinkling. I felt the blood stopped pouring.

"Thanks." I grinned. "Have you seen your sister?"

"Yeah, I saw her. She's asleep but she's fine."

I talked to Dimitri. "You can put me down now. Thanks, Comrade." I grinned.

"Anytime, moya lyubov." he put me down.

_'What does that mean?' _I asked Lissa.

_'It means, my love.' _she giggled. _'Adrian's in the van. I think he was a little bit jealous because Dimitri carried you here.'_

I nodded. I got in the van and saw him.

"Hi Adrian."

"Little dhampir." he said, he looked sad.

"Adrian, I-"

He cut me off. "You don't have to explain. I know what I got myself into. You warned me, remember? I always knew you loved him, can't say I didn't try. I want you to be happy. Don't feel like you owe me anything." he smiled and wrapped his arms around me, "I'll always love you, of course. And know that I'm always here to help. I get to be in your life properly now, as you're friend."

I hugged him. "Thank you, Adrian. I am so sorry for not saying anything sooner, sorry for hurting you."

"Don't be. You taught me how to love, that's enough. Be happy, Little dhampir."

"Thank you. Please know that you still hold a place in my heart. It will stay there forever."

He smiled widely. "Thank you." He hugged me again.

_'He really is okay with it, you know. He's hurt, that's true. But there's no hard feelings there. I can see it in his aura. He really wants to be your friend from now on.' _Lissa said.

_'Thanks.'_ And for once, I think everything will be alright between us all.

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Click review and tell me what you think.**

**:D**

**-jo.**


	20. AN: sharing what I found out

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry, this is not chapter 18.**

**I just wanted to share what I found out.**

**According to Richelle Mead,**

**Last Sacrifice will be the last book about Rose.**

**But it is not the last book about the vampire academy world.**

**Last Sacrifice will be followed by a spin-off series still set in VA world.**

**Side characters we know from the current VA series will now be the main characters.**

**There will be a new story line **

**(not the last one told in a different perspective.)**

**There is no release date or title yet**

**but expect it in 2012.**

**So yeah.**

**One reviewer brought this to my attention,**

**So I thought I'll check things out.**

**I'll post ch. 18 on or before Friday I think.**

**-jo.**


	21. Chapter 18

**Hey guys.**

**I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner.**

**I was sick so I was not allowed to go to school and **

**not allowed to use my laptop.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 18.**

**Enjoy :)**

**-jo.**

**Chapter 18**

I was so happy that Adrian understands me, though I could see pure pain in his eyes, he tried to hide it well. I wanted to sit with him at the plane back to Court, but he insist that I sit with Dimitri, so I did. I made Amanda sit beside Adrian instead. Lissa did not agree at first because she wanted to talk to her sister, but I told her there's plenty of time for that later. As soon as Amanda sat down beside Adrian, they started talking and laughing. Amanda's beautiful, it's impossible that Adrian won't like her.

Dimitri was sitting all alone at the back of the plane, I went to him and sat beside him.

"Hey comrade." I smiled.

"Hi Rose. How are you feeling?" He said, sounding really worried.

"I'm all better now that Lissa healed me." I answered truthfully, "Nothing to worry about."

"That's good." He said in a low voice, "You better go back to Adrian, I'm sure he's looking for you now."

"No need." I said. "He broke up with me." Not really sure if that's what happened. no one really broke up with someone, he just told me to be with Dimitri and be happy.

"He did?" Dimitri said, looking at me intently.

"Yeah." I said. "He said that I should be with the one who I really love. He even told me that from now on, he'll be my friend and my friend only."

"That's generous of him." He still didn't get what I was trying to say. I was trying to tell him that I love him and I want to be with him.

Instead of saying this in words, I kissed him. He was a bit surprised at first but he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not really caring who might see us like this, we're in the back of the plane after all. He broke the kiss first and looked at me, not really saying anything but his eyes said a lot. He looked at me with pure love and longing.

"I love you, Dimitri." I whispered and leaned against his shoulder. "I always did."

He kissed me head, "I love you too, my Roza. With every fibre of my being."

"So, you love me, I love you, does that mean we'll be together now?" I said, pulling away so I can look in his eyes.

"Roza, I'm not good enough-" I cut him off.

"That's not for you to decide." I really don't get him. "I don't get you Dimitri. One moment you're like saying you love me and then the next you're being cold. Is it because you want to hurt me over and over until I have nothing left in me? You have-" He cut me off with a kiss.

"Let me finish, Roza." He chuckled. "I was supposed to say that I'm not good enough, but I always will try to be. For you."

"Oh." feeling embarrassed from yelling at him and accusing me of hurting me. "I'm sorry I thought your giving me your _'I'm not good enough for you' _speech. And you don't have to try to be good, you are good for me, I'm lucky to have you. I wouldn't change you in any way."

"I think you turned the situation around, I'm the one who's lucky have you. Lucky that you love me and chose me. I want to be with you no matter what. These past few days made me realize how much I love you and how I can't live without you. I always knew that of course, but seeing you with Ivashkov made me think that I lost you forever." He sounded really sad when he mentioned Adrian. "You are the only one who has ever brought this feeling out of me. And if I did lose you, I don't think I'll ever feel like that again."

_'Oh, that's so sweet.' _Lissa said in my head. Great, she was listening. _'I wasn't listening on purpose, but you sucked me into your head.'_

_'Oh, sorry. I'll get back to Dimitri now.' _Then I felt her leave.

"Comrade, stop talking about losing me, you never will. You always have me no matter what happens and no matter what you do. So you're going to have to put up with me because, guess what? I'm not leaving."

"I don't want you to." He kissed me again. "I love you so much, Roza."

"I love you more, Dimitri." I hugged him.

"That's not possible." he said hugging me back. "So really? Ivashkov just stepped aside for me?"

"Yes, really." I told him. "He always knew that I love you. He knows that I love him too, but only as my friend, as my brother even."

"That's nice of him." he said. "I really did get jealous when you were with him."

"I know." I chuckled, I enjoyed it very much when he was jealous. Yeah, that's bad of me, but I do.

"Roza, we might have to hide our relationship in public first." He said.

"No, we don't. I'm 18 now, an adult."

"Yes, but we have to wait until they tell you that you really are free."

"Okay. That's gonna happen soon, anyway."

I yawned.

"Sleep, Roza. You're safe now. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Thanks, Comrade. And you better be here when I wake up." I joked.

"I will be. I'm not leaving, I'm here to stay." He kissed my forehead.

A few moments later, I was asleep. Feeling more better than I already was.

**Yeah, I know it's short.**

**I'm sorry for that.**

**Better short than nothing, right?**

**lol.**

**Personally, I did not like this what I did in this ch.**

**I'm still a little sick but I didn't want you guys**

**to wait longer so I posted this even though I'm not allowed**

**to use my laptop.**

**Review please**

**and tell me what you think.**

**-jo.**


	22. Chapter 19

**Hey :)**

**Thank you again for all the awesome reviews.**

**Enough babbling. **

**Here's chapter 19**

**-jo.**

**Chapter 19**

The moment we arrived in Court, 3 guardians went to us and told us that a meeting will take place shortly. They gave us 2 hours to clean ourselves, well mostly to clean me 'cause I'm still wearing bloody clothes. We, Dimitri and I, got out of the plane with our fingers intertwined. I'm so happy to finally not care about what others think.

Lissa told me that we'll prepare in her room, so I let go of Dimitri's hands but he didn't want to. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and told him that I'd see him later.

When Lissa and I got in her room, I saw that all of my stuff is there. Apparently, they emptied my room the second I was jailed. They even wanted to throw my stuff away but Lissa didn't agree, she took all of my stuff and kept it in her room.

I sat down on the couch. and Lissa sat down beside me.

"So, how are you, Rose?" she asked.

"I'm okay, I think." I said. "Everything's okay now with Adrian and Dimitri, I'm free and soon you'll be Queen." I grinned at her.

She frowned, "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet."

I hugged her, she didn't care if my clothes are dirty, she hugged me back. "You'll be fine, Liss. I'm sure you'll have your adviser and everything. Many people will have your back and all of us will help you."

"I know that. I know you'll help me. It's just that maybe I won't do a good job being Queen." She really feels that she won't.

I sighed, "Vasilisa Dragomir, you are the most smartest, kindest, and bravest person I have ever known. You also have the blood of rulers, you'll do great. You'll probably even make the lives of our people better."

She smiled, "I cannot believe that you just called me that, Rosemarie Hathaway." We both smiled at each other and laughed. "Thanks. We'll talk about this later, we have to go prepare and then we'll go to the cafe and get you something to eat."

I showered first, seeing as I'm the dirtiest of the two of us. I just wore a skinny jeans and a white tank top but I'm wearing a black fitting hoodie that shows my curves well. Lissa wore a nice white knee-length dress. I grinned when I saw her, thinking that maybe she was a bit over-dressed.

"I am not over-dresses!" She said. I chuckled.

"Fine then. Come on, I'm starving." We still had an hour before the meeting so we went to the cafe. We saw Amanda and Adrian sitting across from each other in one table. When Adrian saw me, he grinned. I sat beside him so Lissa can sit beside Amanda.

"Hey, Little Dhampir." He hugged me. "Being kept hostage didn't change your sexy physique, I see."

"Never." I stuck my tongue at him. "Hey Amanda. I haven't talked to you since we were on the basement. Thanks for your help."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at the guest housing, next to Adrian's actually." That's good. Maybe he'll show her around.

"Oh."I turned to Adrian, "Maybe you could show her around Court."

Adrian was about to agree but Amanda cut her off, "Oh no, I'm sure he has more important things to do than showing me around." She blushed a little. Hmm, blushing.

"No, I don't mind. I'll show you around after the meeting, if you'd like that is." Adrian said, being all gentlemanly.

"Thanks." She smiled.

_'I don't really know Amanda that well, but I know what a pink aura means.' _Lissa said. I giggled out loud. Amanda and Adrian looked at me, Adrian narrowed his eyes at me and Lissa.

"Don't think I didn't know what just happened." He told Lissa and me. "Your auras are the same blinking gold color when you communicate in your way, you know."

"Adrian, if we wanted everybody to know what we're talking about then we'll say it out loud." I told him. I stood up, "I'm getting something."

"I'll come with you." Amanda said.

We both went to the line and I looked at the food, waiting for her to speak.

"So, um, are you and Adrian kind of a thing?" She asked. I knew she's interested.

I shook my head, "We used to be. But not anymore, he knows I love Dimitri."

"Dimitri? You mean the guardian who rescued us at the basement?" I nodded. "Oh, so that explains the relief I saw in his face when he saw you. So, you're kind of together now?"

"Yup, I think so. We just have to do things properly, you know dhampirs don't get in a relationship with fellow dhampirs. Let alone guardians like us."

"That doesn't matter if you guys really love each other, and I think it's your charge's decision if they'll allow you or not, I'm sure Lissa will."

"Yup, I know she will." I said. "So, is there a reason why you're asking all this?"

"No, not really." she said, "I just want to get to know you and Lissa better. Lissa's my sister, and you're like her sister, so therefore you're my sister too."

I like the sound of that: her including me in her and Lissa's relationship. "Thank you, Amanda. Don't worry, we'll have lots of time of knowing each other. We'll spend heaps of time together."

"I like the sound of that." She grinned. "I'll get back to the others."

I nodded and ordered my food. I ordered 2 donuts: chocolate and sugar-coated, and a soda. When I went back to the table, I noticed that Christian, Eddia, Mia and Dimitri have joined us.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting back next to Adrian.

"Hey, Rose. How are you feeling?" Mia asked.

"Hungry." I grinned and ate my food. I think I finished my 2 donuts in less than a minute.

"Yeah, she's fine." Christian said, laughing. Everybody chuckled.

"Missed you too, Sparky." I smiled at him.

"Yeah well, believe it or not, I missed you too." He said. "I missed your lovely, sarcastic remarks." He grinned.

I smiled back. Christian and I always bombarded ourselves with sarcastic comments, but deep down we both care for each other and we both have each other's back.

Adrian wraps his arms around me, and I saw Dimitri stiffen. I got out of Adrian's arms quickly and said,

"Yeah, baby, I know you miss me." I chuckled.

"Always will, Little Dhampir. Unfortunately, somebody owns you." He looked at Dimitri and looked back at me.

"Yup, somebody does." I grinned at Dimitri who relaxed. "Come sit beside me, Comrade." I told him, patting the space on my left.

He smiled and sat beside me. He whispered, "I love you, Roza."

No need to whisper, everybody in our table knows about us. "I love you more, Dimitri." I looked up at everybody and saw them all smiling at us, especially Lissa. I just stuck my tongue out at them. Dimitri held my hand under the table.

We spent the half-hour we have left just talking about everything that happened. I told them all about what happened to me and Amanda, and Amanda filled the gaps in my story.

Lissa looked at her watch and said, "It's time. We have to go." I don't really know who has to go.

"I don't either." Lissa said, answering my thoughts. Everybody looked at us questioningly, "Oh, me and Rose don't know who has to go."

"I think maybe just you, Rose, and Amanda should go." Adrian said.

Lissa and I nodded. I squeezed Dimitri's fingers, "I'll see you later." He nodded.

We went to the hall where all the meetings were held, and sure enough the council was there. We, Lissa, Amanda and I, sat across the council.

"Welcome, Princess Vasilisa, Guardian Hathaway." Whoa, Guardian Hathaway? "And Ms. Amanda Curtis."

Lissa cleared her throat, "She is now Princess Amanda Dragomir."

"That is not yet proved, Princess. A DNA test will be done shortly after this meeting, and that will prove what you just said." Lord Conta said, he apparently was leading this meeting.

"We are here for Guardian Hathaway's case." He must have seen the confused look on my face. "Yes, you are still Guardian Hathaway. We have seen the camera, which is brought to us by Lord Ivashkov and Guardian Castile, and we do not doubt it. What the Queen said in that video and what's in her will are the same. That is another matter that will be discussed later on."

We all nodded.

"Guardian Hathaway, we apologize for what we have done to you. Locking you up and even preparing for your trial. But I'm sure you understand that we only did that because of the evidences that clearly says that you are the suspect."

"Can I speak?" I said, in a very calm voice. He nodded. "I accept your apology, I understand what you have to do, but I just really hoped that you have conducted a thorough investigation on the case not just immediately accusing me of murdering Queen Ivashkov. If you have done an investigation of the room, you would have seen the hidden camera, but you didn't. You all focused on the fact that it was my stake used and my attitude toward the Queen."

The council looked ashamed. "Yes, you are right. We should have done and investigation. But the Ivashkov family insisted to send you on trial right away because of the evidences."

Ivashkov?

"We apologize for not taking proper actions." Lord Conta continued. "Guardian Hathaway, all the charges against you is now dropped and erased. Even your escape from jail. You are now a guardian again, Princess Vasilisa's guardian, and there will be no trace that this has ever happened. Your records are once again clean." He said, "Well, as clean as before this happened." He chuckled. He must have been referring to all of the stuff I did.

"Thank you, Lord Conta." I smiled.

_'Welcome back to being my guardian, Rose. Though you never stopped being one.' _Lissa said.

I smiled at her.

"As for your case, Princess Vasilisa." Lord Conta said, "I am sure that you are aware that Queen Tatiana named you as her heir of the throne. Before this would be impossible because of our quorum, but seeing that you claim that you have a sister who is 18 years of age, the legal age, it is possible. We will name you Queen if Amanda Curtis' DNA shows the Dragomir blood."

"Thank you, Lord Conta." Lissa said.

"Is there anything else that needs to be discussed between us?" Lord Conta asked. We all shook our head.

"Nothing more, Lord Conta." Lissa answered.

"Very well. Report immediately to the clinic where Dr. Olendsky is waiting. She knows what to do." We all stood up and I bowed to them.

We went outside the meeting hall and saw everybody there. (Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Mom and Abe.)

"So?" Janine asked.

I grinned, "All cleared."

They all cheered and hugged me, Janine first. We told them everything that happened. Adrian stiffened when I said that the Ivashkov's are the reason why they wanted me to be on trial immediately, but I let that go. He did not have to make a big deal out of this. We told them that we had to go to the clinic, they all went with us but Lissa and Amanda were the only ones who went in.

We waited for them for like an hour. I couldn't feel anything from Lissa, maybe she wanted to surprise me.

They went out, finally, but looked incredibly sad.

I went to Lissa side quickly, "What's up? What happened?" Everybody seems worried, I tensed.

"90% Dragomir." Lissa said then both she and Amanda laughed. Apparently, playing with us.

I hugged Lissa tight.

"Ouch... Need... To... Breathe." She said.

"That's for making me worry." I told her and she laughed. Amanda joined in our hug. Then I hugged Dimitri, much to Janine and Abe's surprise. I didn't care.

_'Rose.' _Lissa said. I ignored her, she's probably talking about my parents. They can deal with it.

_'That's not what I'm going to say, Adrian and Amanda hugged, both their auras are light pink.' _I let go of Dimitri to look at Adrian and Amanda. They just let go of each other and Adrian looked at me. As if looking if I'm mad. I just smiled and winked. He grinned.

Our life finally seemed settled.

**Did you like this chapter?**

**I, again, don't think it's good.**

**I'm sorry for not doing a good job.**

**I'm still a little bit sick but I didn't want you guys to wait.**

**I hope you think this is good enough.**

**Review please and tell me what you think.**

**-jo.**


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

We all felt very happy that we have proven that Amanda really is a Dragomir. We wanted to celebrate but Lissa said that we needed to rest, especially Amanda and I. Dimitri went with me to my room, (I got my room back but my stuff is still with Lissa, I told her I'll just get it later), he wants to watch over me.

I opened the door to my room. I missed this room a lot, I haven't been here since they arrested me at the cafe months ago. Dimitri sat on the couch and I went straight to the bed.

"Come here, Comrade. I'm sure it's much more comfortable in the bed." I said.

"I'm sure it is, Roza." He went to lie beside me. I hugged him. He wraps his arms around me. I started to kiss him softly but after a while our kisses turned hot and eager. I started to take his shirt off and he did the same. We made love. **(Okay, I'm not going to elaborate on the making love part, so I'm skipping. I'm only 15 years old, it would not be appropriate.)**

I was so tired after making love that I fell asleep on his chest. It was a dreamless sleep, I actually half-expected Adrian to visit me but I guess he's busy.

I woke up and saw Dimitri staring at me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said, leaning in to give me a kiss. He's wearing nothing but his boxers. God, he's so hot. My Russian God.

"Hmm. I love this." I said.

"Love what, my love?" He asked.

"This. Waking up with you beside me." I said, "This is where I want to be. Forever."

"And so, this is where we'll always be."

"But that's not possible. We're guardians."

He sat and looked me in the eye. "I love you, Roza. I told you that. I'm not going anywhere anymore, I'm certainly not going to hide US anymore. I want to be with you forever, and I'm tired of pretending otherwise."

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Since the moment I saw you I knew you were special. I always knew you'd be one of the best so I trained you hard. But training you led to another thing: I fell in love with you deeply, so deep that I know I'll never see the surface again. You are my life, my other half, without you I am not complete. I cannot imagine living without you; living without you is like living with no air. It's unbearable and sooner or later I'd die." He took my hands in his. "I promise I'll do anything and everything to always make you happy. I will never hurt you again and I will never leave your side. I will always support you in everything that you do and I'm always here to help you. I'll love you forever and I promise that I will never let you go again." He took a deep breath. "I don't really have a ring right now, I'm just eager to make you mine. Rosemarie Hathaway, will you do me the honour of being your husband? Will you marry me?"

I could not believe what I am hearing. He's proposing to me! Of course I'll marry him.

"Of course I will. I'll marry you in a heart beat." He kissed me and hugged me. "There is something about what you said though. You said you'll never hurt me again. You mean emotionally right? I mean, we're still going to train?"

He laughed, "Yes, my Roza. We will."

I heard Lissa's scream in my head. She heard everything, great. _'Oh my God, Rose! Your engaged! Congratulations! Can I come over?' _She said.

_'Yeah, sure Liss. Come on over.' _I told her.

"Lissa's coming, she says congratulations." and sure enough she and Christian entered our room, not bothering to knock. Their room is just beside mine.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Lissa hugged both Dimitri and I.

"Uh, I'm confused." Christian said, "Lissa just started screaming and jumping then she told me that we'll come here. What's going on?"

"Well, Flamey. Dimitri and I are getting married." I answered him.

He went to hug me then to shook Dimitri's hands, "Congratulations, you guys. I'm very happy for you." he said, I can see that he really is happy for us, "And don't worry, Liss and I will be right behind you." He winked at Lissa.

"Yup, I know you will. You better seal the deal with her, Flamey." I laughed. Lissa glared at me but I'm sure she's pleased by the thought of marrying Christian.

"Come on, Christian. Let's leave this 2 alone. I'm sure they'll have, um, some things to do." Lissa chuckled.

"No, we won't Liss." I said, "We're just going to take a shower, can you call everybody and tell them to meet us in Adrian's room in like an hour? I want to tell them." Adrian has the biggest place, we would normally meet in the cafe but Adrian's is more private.

"Sure thing, Rose." Lissa hugged me and whispered to me, "I am so happy for you, Rose. You got what you wanted."

"Thanks, Liss." I hugged her back. "But I am still your guardian, do not for one minuted think that you got rid of me." I joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said. She and Christian left.

Dimitri pulled me back to the bed and started kissing me.

"Oh, come on, Comrade. We'll have lots of time for that tonight. I want to tell everybody that you're mine." I grinned at him.

He stood up. "I am, too. Though I don't know how your parents will react."

"You're scared of my parents?" I chuckled. "Don't worry, Comrade. I'll protect you." I winked.

We both took a shower at the same time, pausing to kiss every now and then. We arrived at Adrian's 15 minutes late. Everybody's there already: Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Amanda, Eddie, Mia, Janine and Abe. Lissa's sitting with Christian on the love seat, Abe is sitting on a chair at the table, Eddie and Mia are by the window, Janine is standing by the wall beside tha table, Adrian and Amanda is sitting on the couch.

_'Did you tell them anything?' _I asked Lissa.

_'Nope, it's all yours.' _She said.

"Hey everybody. Sorry we're late." I said.

"Rose wouldn't be herself if she weren't late." said Christian.

"You know me too well, Flamey." I winked at him.

"Okay. Dimitri and I have something to tell you guys. All of you." I looked at all of them and they all turned their attention to us. "We're getting married. Dimitri proposed this morning." I smiled at them.

"Awesome." Eddie said.

"Oh my God." Mia said.

"Congratulations." Amanda said.

"Lucky man." Adrian said.

Abe and Janine didn't say anything. Eddie, Mia, Amanda and Adrian went to hug Dimitri and me. When they were all done, Abe hugged me.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked.

"Yes. I want this more than anything, dad." I told him. I knew me calling him 'dad' will soften him up.

"Then I support you and I'm happy for you." He kissed my forehead and went to shook Dimitri's hands. "Take care of her. I wish you all the best."

"I will." Dimitri answered. "Thank you, sir."

"Call me Abe." abe said.

"Thank you, Abe."

Janine is still motionless. She still stood against the wall looking at me and Dimitri.

"Mom?" I said, walking towards her.

"Are you sure of this, Rosemarie?" She said. "Is this what you want? Have you thought this through?"

"yes, mom. I want this more than anything. I am absolutely sure of Dimitri." I hugged her. "I hope you understand. I need you to accept this, Mom. You matter to me, too. I want all of us to get along nicely."

She hugged me back. "I am happy for you, Rose. As long as this is what you want, then I give you my blessing."

"Thanks mom." She smiled at me. The guardian face of hers is gone, she looked happy for me. She went to Dimitri.

"Take care of her, Belikov. You know what will happen if you hurt her." She threatened.

"Mom!" I said.

They ignored me, "I will always take care of her, Janine. I will never hurt her, of that you have my word."

She nodded, and to my surprise hugged Dimitri. "Thank you for making her happy."

"It's my pleasure." Dimitri answered.

We spent the next hour talking about our wedding, well mostly Lissa and Amanda. Apparently, Amanda is into this stuff just like Lissa. I'm glad they're getting along well. Janine excused herself, saying that she has a shift soon. And not long after that, Lord Conta came to Adrian's room accompanied by 3 guardians.

"Princess Vasilisa, tomorrow will be your coronation as our new Queen." He announced.

**Ooooh.**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Review and tell me what you think**

**:D**

**-jo.  
**


	24. AN again

MC Chick:

Thank you for your review.

just to remind you:

this is MY story.

I get to decide what they do or how they act.

If you don't like what I do,

then create your own.

OTHERS:

Thank you for your reviews.

I can't update tonight bcos I haven't done ch.21 yet.

I'll update tmrow maybe.

This story is close to ending;

I'm sorry about that.

I hope you'll enjoy the last chapters which I'll post soon.

THANK YOU for everything, guys.

:D

P.S.

I don't mind criticisms,

I love them, they make my writing better.

But what I don't want is telling me that my story sucks

just because something happened that they didn't like.

I own this plot,

so it's my choice what to do with it.

-jo.


	25. Chapter 21

**Hey. :)**

**Sorry for not updating in two days,**

**I've just been a little bit busy and exhausted**

**so after school I just rested.**

**Anyway,**

**here's chapter 21.**

**-jo.**

**P.S.**

**You are right, I am rushing things.**

**I'm just really busy and I want this over with.**

**I'm sure you won't appreciate it if I**

**don't update in a week, will you?**

**So, sorry if I'm rushing.**

**I'll try to explain it better though.**

**Chapter 21**

It's Lissa's coronation today, so much to her surprise. Ever since Adrian told her about the Queen's will, she knew she would be Queen. She just never thought that it will be soon; she thought it'll take at least 3 months. But no, here we are at the Royal Hall, with all the moroi and dhampir in Court, looking at the council and Lissa while they're talking.

I could feel excitement through her; excited because she will soon start her journey as Queen, excited because she already has a few laws that she want to be followed immediately.

I am sitting in the front row, the closest I could get to Lissa, with Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Amanda, Eddie and Mia beside me. I'm squished between Christian and Dimitri. Christian couldn't stop grinning whenever Lissa looks at us.

A few moments later, Lord Conta spoke.

"Welcome, my cousins and guardians." He greeted. "We are here today for the royal coronation of Princess Vasilia Dragomir that will make her our Queen."

We clapped.

"Princess Vasilisa, please take a seat over here." He pointed at the chair in the middle of the stage. Lissa sat and faced us all. "Now Princess, will you swear in your power to do everything you can to protect our people? Will you be fair to all moroi and dhampir alike? and alas, will you be a good Queen and make our society better?"

"Yes, I will. Even if it is the last thing I'll do." Lissa vowed. I did not like the 'last thing I do' part. But it's her speech anyway.

Lord Conta placed the crown on Lissa's head and made her stand up. We all stood up and bowed. "All hail, Queen Vasilisa." they all said in chorus. Well, except us, we all said 'All hail, Queen Lissa.' which made Lissa giggle.

"Thank you all so much." Lissa said. "Let us all work together to protect our kind against all strigoi."

And just like that, the meetings over. Lissa's Queen. Finally, a good ruler of our people.

She immediately went to us. She hugged and kissed Christian.

"Ugh! Get a room." I said. Lissa grinned and hugged me hard.

"I could not have done it without you, Rose." She whispered in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liss. I'm always here for you."

"I know that," She pulled away and went to hug Amanda.

She hugged Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie and Mia next. Then she turned to me.

"We have a meeting like right now. I called the meeting, actually. I have a few laws I want enforced immediately." She said.

I bowed jokingly, "Yes, you're Majesty."

She lightly punched me in the arm, I think it was light. "If you ever call me that again, I swear to God I won't talk to you and I'll fire you."

"Yes." I said, then muttered. "Your highness."

She glared at me, "I heard that. Seriously, you guys. Don't call me any of those Queen stuff. You are all my friends, and I want to remain that way." I felt sadness in her, it's like she thinks she'll be out of our loop now she's Queen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Liss." I hugged her again.

_'You'll never be out of our loop. You're like our vice-president. I'm president, of course.' _I joked.

She grinned. and said loudly, "I know."

"Whoa? What did we miss?" Christian asked.

I stuck my tongue at him. "So, shouldn't you be going to the meeting now?"

"Yes, actually." She turned to leave. "Could you like be in my head so you can see everything?"

"Sure." She went straight to the meeting hall and Dimitri, Christian and I went to the cafe. Eddie and Mia went to Mia's house and Adrian is showing Amanda around.

We sat at one of the chairs at the cafe. "Okay, you guys can talk. I'll be blank for while, I'll tell you everything when it's done." I told Dimitri and Christian who both nodded.

When I went to Lissa's head, it already started.

Lord Conta was speaking, "Queen Vasilisa, what is this law your talking about?"

"Well, I would like to present a law that allows all guardians to marry their fellow guardiansor whoever they like for that matters. I want guardians to be able to do what they want or be with who they want. I just don't think it is fair that they are not allowed to. Which brings me to my second law : Guardians will be respected. We all know that Royal Moroi these days think of Guardians as their slaves. This is not right, Guardians are the reason we are alive. We must treat them well and respect what they want." Lissa said, in her Queen tone.

"Very well." said Lord Conta. "This will be enforced immediately. Is there anything else, your Majesty?"

"Yes, there is." Lissa said. "I want the age decree to be lifted."

This caused shock in the council's faces.

"But - your Majesty-" Lord Conta stuttered.

"It is not right. We might as well send them to their deaths." Lissa said, looking at all the council's faces. "They will graduate when they are 18 instead of 16. The 2-year gap can mean everything. THEY ARE NOT READY AT 16."

"But, your Majesty, your guardian proved that she was ready before she was 18." Lord Conta said. "My heart sank, the age decree is my fault.

"Dhampir's are different. Not all of them will be like Rose. Yes, Rose did kill two strigoi before she was 18, she did because she's strong and because she's protecting her friends. But she encountered emotional problems after that. You can even ask her yourself."

The council still didn't look convinced, but there is nothing they can do once the Queen spoke.

Finally, Lord Conta spoke. "Age decree will now be lifted. Novices will now graduate when they are 18."

"Thank you, Lord Conta." Lissa said.

"Is there anything else, your highness?"

"There is none left, Lord Conta."

"Very well." He said. "We will now discuss your safety. The council has decided that you will have 15 guardians; 5 more than what Queen Tatiana had. Seeing as her 10 guardians did not protect her, you'll need more."

Lissa nodded. "Can I suggest a few guardians?"

Conta nodded. "Rose will be my main guardian and adviser." Nobody contradicted that. "Eddie Castille and Janine Hathaway will be my guardians as well." My mom? Apparently, mom already talked to Lissa about this yesterday, my mother offered.

"Of course. Anybody else?"

"No, you can choose the other 12." Lissa said.

"Yes, your majesty. We will choose the best guardians." Lord conta said, "The matter of housing. Where would you like to stay?"

"I want to stay in one of the apartments." Lissa said. "And I would get two; One for me, and One for Rose and Dimitri."

Conta nodded. "And what of Guardian Belikov?"

"Guardian Belikov and Rose is seeing each other, this you know. is there any objections to that?" Lissa asked, no one said yes. "Good. Guardian Belikov will now be Christian's guardian. Will that be okay, Lord Conta?"

"Of course, your majesty."

"That's good. Is there anything else we have to discuss, Lord Conta?" Lissa asked.

"Nothing more. We will call for you when we have picked the 12 guardians so you can see if you like them. Your apartment will be ready in an hour, for now you can stay in the Queen's chamber."

"No, I will not stay there. That will always be Tatiana's room." Lissa said. "I'll be with Rose. I'm sure you'll find me if you need me."

"Yes we will, your majesty." Lord conta stood and bowed. The other members of the council did, too. "This meeting is adjourned.

Lissa stood up and I know she'll go here at the cafe. I left her head and turned to Christian and Dimitri.

"Lissa is an awesome Queen." I grinned at them. before they can ask why, I told them the whole story.

"Nobody's against us?" Dimitri asked.

"No one." I smiled. He hugged me and whispered, "I love you so much, my Roza."

"I love you too, Dimitri."

Christian coughed loudly for us to turn our attention to him. "I'm so happy for you guys. Really, I am. And Rose, I would ask Lissa to marry me tonight."

Before I could scream in happiness, I heard Lissa's scream in my head. Great, she heard what Christian said.

"ooops, bad idea, Flamey." I told him. He frowned, he thought I was referring to him asking Lissa to marry him. "That's not what I mean, it's just that when you said that, Lissa was kind of in my head. She, uh, heard."

Christian's eyes widened just as Lissa reached us, escorted by 2 guardians of Lord Conta.

"You can leave me now." Lissa said to the guardians who bowed and left. She sat beside Christian looking at me, grinning.

Christian still looked shocked and maybe embarrassed. This is a very awkward moment, nobody spoke for a while. Everybody is waiting for Christian to speak, when I figured he wasn't going to. I stood up and took Dimitri's hands.

"Come on, Comrade. Let's leave these two alone." Christian shot me a grateful look.

Dimitri and I went to my room. The second I closed the door, his hands were on my waist and he was kissing me.

"Hmm, Comrade. I was planning on talking to you, not this." I smiled.

He let go of the kiss, "Me, too."

We sat at the bed and talked about our future and what we are going to do. I asked Dimitri what he wanted me to do. If he want me to be a housewife or something like that. He did not agree, he said we'll both be guardians. That's what we are born to do.

Suddenly, I was pulled in Lissa's head. She and Christian is making out, and it was hot. I went back to my head and quickly put my mental walls up.

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri eyed me with concern.

"Uh, yeah. It looks like Lissa and Christian just got engaged." I smiled.

"That's good." He said. "How about us? When do you want to get married?"

"The sooner the better." I grinned. "I agree" He said.

I was really eager to make him mine. I could not wait.

"Let's get married next week." I blurted out.

"It's perfect." Hi kissed me again. I know Lissa will put a wedding together in a week, well she and Amanda. They both love this kind of thing.

My stomach growled. Dimitri laughed, "want to do to the cafe again? you didn't eat any when we're there."

"Yoou didn't either. Come, lets eat." I said.

We were almost at the cafe when I saw them. I screamed.

**Oooh.**

**Sorry to leave it at that.**

**Nope, I'm not sorry.**

**Haha.**

**What a cliffy.**

**I think I'm not doing a good job anymore,**

**I'm not happy with what I'm writing, not like before.**

**:(**

**I'm disappointed with myself.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Review please and tell me if I suck now.**

**Or tell me anything about this ch.**

**-jo.**


	26. Chapter 22

**Thank you for all the reviews and messages**

**:)**

**Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Just want to say that if you want to talk about the VA series,**

**or anything just talk to me on twitter.**

**My username is **_**onlyJonne**_

**Yes, Jonne is my real name.**

**So,**

**Here's chapter 22**

**:D**

**-jo.**

**Chapter 22**

I blinked, not sure if it's really them. It was. I ran to a smiling Olena and hugged her hard.

"Hello, Rose. I missed you." She said, hugging me back.

"I missed you too." I said. Hugging all of them: Olena, Yeva and Viktoria. When I hugged Viktoria, she hugged me longer than necessary and whispered to my ear, "I missed you, sis. I have somebody I want you to meet."

Behind them, stood a guy I didn't notice before. Probably because I was too happy seeing the Belikovs. The guy must be 16 or 17, maybe Viktoria's age. He looked to Dimitri and a grin spread across his face.

"Davnenʹko ne videlisʹ. kak zhe vy byli, Dimka?" He went over to Dimitri and hugged him half on his body. Huh, men, afraid to show their emotions.

"I'm good, Paul. Thanks for asking." Dimitri answered in english, for my benefit I guess. "This is my Roza." He went to wrap his arms on my waist. Paul kissed me on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you, Roza." He said in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Only I get to call her Roza. You can call her Rose." Dimitri said, jokingly. Paul just chuckled and nodded.

"I'm with Paul now, Dimka." Viktoria said, stepping in closer to Paul.

"That's great, you guys. I'm happy for you." Dimitri said. "If you ever hurt her Paul, you'll never hear the end of it."

"I know, Dimka. I won't hurt her; she might hurt me." Paul chuckled. Viktoria whispered, "Never." I thought that whispering thing is completely useless, we all heard anyway.

"So, I didn't know you guys are arriving today." I said. "You surprised me."

Viktoria and Olena chuckled, "That's the point, sis." Viktoria said.

"I'm sorry Sonya and Karolina couldn't come; Karolina is still pregnant and need to rest and Sonya can't leave her job." Olena said.

"No, that's okay. I'll just see them soon." I said.

"Yes, real soon." Olena answered.

"Have you told them yet?" I whispered to Dimitri, who shook his head.

"That's why I asked them to come, so they can hear the news and be here for the wedding." He whispered back.

"Uh, do you want to go to the front office and get an apartment?" I asked Olena.

"Sure, Rose." She answered.

We went to the front office; me and Dimitri held hands and so did Viktoria and Paul. Olena just looked at Dimitri and I happily and contently. She once mentioned to me that she has never seen Dimitri so happy before he was with me. That comment pleased me a lot; the man I love, loves me too. That's all I have ever needed, to be loved. Don't get me wrong, I was loved by Lissa, my mother maybe Abe. But I needed this love; romantic love, the kind where you want to spend the rest of your life with the man you love.

We got them an apartment with 3 bedrooms. One for Olena, who'll just share with Yeva, one for Viktoria and one for Paul. Viktoria started to suggest that she'll just share one with Paul, but Olena's glare stopped her. Once we got to the apartment, Dimitri and I sat at the living room while we gave them time to settle and to refresh themselves.

_'Liss, are you there?' _I asked Lissa.

_'Rose, I was about to tell you that we're going shopping today. For your wedding.' _She said.

_'Okay, maybe in a few hours.' _I told her.

_'No, we have to go soon. We have lots to buy, we need lots of time.' _

_'We'll talk about it when you get here. Come to Apartment 34. You know where that is, right? The belikovs are here.' _I told her.

_'What? They're here? OhmyGosh.' _She said, already getting out of her room and rushing to Christian's. _'On our way.'_

"Lissa and Christian are on their way here." I told Dimitri. "Once we tell them that we're getting married. I'm going to ask Viktoria to be one of my bridesmaids."

Dimitri smiled and squeezed my hand. "Thank you."

I grinned. "Thanks for getting them to come here. It'll make our wedding much more happier."

"Anytime, anything." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Aww, so sweet." Viktoria said, coming down the stairs with Paul.

I just smiled at her. Someone knocked on the door, Viktoria opened it and saw a grinning Lissa. They hugged each other and introduced Paul to Liss and Christian. They talked about each other and asked about Paul while Dimitri and I listened to them.

Half-hour later, Olena and Yeva came down to join us in the living room. They both sat down on the couch beside Lissa and Christian, Dimitri sat on the chair by the table and I sat on his lap, Paul and Viktoria sat on the floor not far from where I was sitting with or should I say on Dimitri.

"So, Dimka? What's up?" Olena asked.

_'What does she mean by that?' _Lissa asked, confused.

_'Dimitri wanted his family to be here for the wedding so he told them to come, though not exactly mentioning the wedding.' _I told Lissa, she nodded.

"Annoying!" exclaimed Christian. "Could you two talk loudly?"

I just stuck my tongue at him. I stood up from Dimitri's lap, I wanted to tell them.

"Olena, you know that I love your son very much." I told her. "And by some miracle, he loves me too. He asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

Two things happened at once, Viktoria squealed very loudly that I instantly looked around for danger, and Olena leaped quickly from the couch to hug Dimitri first then me.

"Thank you for making Dimka so happy, and thank you for completing him." Olena said, tears streamed down her face.

"Don't cry, Olena." I said, wiping some of her tears away.

Viktoria hugged me right after Olena let me go. "You're going to be my sister officially now! I'm so happy for both of you!" She said, including Dimitri in our hug.

I felt a pang of jealousy coming from Lissa when Viktoria told me I'm going to be her sister officially. Well, if she got Amanda, I got Viktoria.

_'Rose! You're not actually jealous of Amanda, are you?' _She said, hearing my thoughts. I chose not to answer.

She went to me and held my arm, _'Tell me if you're jealous.' _She said. I quickly put my mental walls up.

"Don't you block me, Rosemarie Hathaway." She said loudly, everyone looked at us with worried eyes. They thought we were fighting, well we technically were fighting.

_'I am not totally jealous. She's your sister. I don't have anything to do with that.' _I said, I seriously felt jealous of her relationship with Amanda now. Because every time I was with Dimitri, Lissa was with Amanda. And you know I spend time a lot with Dimitri. They are sisters, there's nothing I can do about that.

_'You're my sister too, Rose. You know that, right?' _She said, feeling really worried because she thought she's losing me. Funny, I thought I'm losing her.

"No, that will never happen, do you understand me?" She said, her voice is dead-serious that it's actually scary.

I nodded. _'I'm sorry, Liss. You're my sister, too. Nobody can ever change that.'_

_'I'm sorry, too. I didn't know you felt that way. Is it the same as I feel about you and Viktoria?' _she asked.

_'Worst.' _I answered. Her feelings about Viktoria are just jealousy. But mine is jealousy, worry, and loss. Viktoria will be my sister-in-law, but Amanda IS her sister. That's different.

She hugged me. _'You are my sister, my first sister. Nobody will ever take your place in my heart, hell Christian couldn't take it and Amanda will not. I have different places for you in my heart. But know that yours is the biggest.'_

_'Thanks. Sorry, I'm being such a baby. I just don't want to lose you, Liss.' _I said, on the verge of tears.

_'Don't worry about it, we are both being babies. Me to Viktoria and you to Amanda, but we both know that we are sisters.' _she said._ 'Amanda maybe my sister, but you Rose, you're my twin. That's much better than sisters.'_

That did it. Tears streamed down my face, and in hers too. We both cried while in each others arms. Then we pulled back to look at each other and saw that our faces are so wet and so are our shirts. We burst out laughing. and just like that, I had my sister back.

_'You never loss me.' _She said.

_'I know.' _I answered back, grinning.

Somebody cleared their throat, ooops while I was talking to Lissa I forgot that we weren't alone. They must all know by now that we're talking. Dimitri handed me a small towel and Christian did the same to Lissa. We both wiped our faces and our shirts. Lissa was lucky, she's wearing a dark-coloured shirt, me on the otherhand, is wearing a light pink shirt with a thin bra. So you could practically see my breast. Dimitri handed me my coat, almost as if reading my thoughts. I hastily put it on and turned to the others.

"What the hell happened?" Christian said. "One minute Lissa seems mad at you, then you're both glaring at each other, then you cried, and suddenly you burst out laughing."

Lissa and I laughed again. "If we wanted you to know, we would have said it out loud." I told him. He just rolled his eyes at me and whispered something to Lissa.

"Nope, I won't tell you Christian. It's mine and Rose's drama." She winked at me.

Olena, Yeva, Viktoria and Paul looked confused. So I decided to tell them about the bond just so we're on the same page. When I finished explaining, the looks on their faces are priceless. Paul and Viktoria looked awed, Olena looked shocked and Yeva, well Yeva doesn't look so surprised. Maybe she knew.

We spent the next hour or so talking about everything that happened since we left Russia. We haven't really said goodbye to them when we left and that made me feel bad. I kept apologizing to Olena, who just said it's fine and they understood that we have important things to do and she knew we're going to see each other soon anyway.

"Rose, I actually was about to look for you when you called me." Lissa said. "We have to go shopping today, for dresses and Tux."

"Oh. Okay." I said. "Talking about that. Viktoria, would you mind being one of my bridesmaids?"

She squealed again, "Of course! Thank you, Rose!" She hugged me.

Lissa felt hurt again. I realized I haven't asked her to me my maid of honor, and that's just because I thought she knew that that was automatically included when I said I'm getting married.

_'Liss, don't start again.' _I looked at her, she looked back. _'You're my maid of honor, I thought you knew that already?'_

She scoffed, which caught everyone's attention again. We're both looking at each other, again. _'Oh really? How can I know that? Maybe I didn't hear you when you asked me!'_

_'Liss, come on. Since we were 5, I asked you to be my maid of honor, I already asked you way before I met Dimitri.' _I said, remembering the time when we're both drawing ourselves in wedding gowns then I suddenly asked her if she would be my maid of honor when I get married, she agreed quickly and asked me to be hers. That was like 2 days after we met.

_'Yes, I remember that. Sorry and thank you.' _She said, all hurt fading away.

_'Anytime, twin.' _I told her, she grinned.

I turned to look at the others again, Christian looks annoyed. I laughed.

"Do I even have to ask?" He said.

"Nope." was all I said. He nodded.

"Okay, so now, my bridesmaids are Viktoria, Amanda, and Mia. Lissa's my maid of honour." I said. "We're going shopping. Is that okay with you Viktoria? Aren't you tired?"

"Nope. I still have 20 hours in me." She answered.

Olena and Yeva won't be coming to the shopping trip, they said they were tired. Originally, the ones who are coming are me, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Viktoria, Paul, Amanda, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, my mom, Abe, all of Lissa's guardians and 5 more. But we were a huge party, so we decided to just have all the girls: me, Lissa, Viktoria, Amanda, Mia, my mom and 3 guardians of Lissa's. Well, The Queen needs protection. Dimitri wanted to come but Lissa didn't want him to, she thought he might see me in the dress. And the boys will go tomorrow.

We got to the mall a half-hour later. We went to different bridal shops but I found nothing that I like. But finally, in shop 8, I found it. It was a back-less, white and silk dress. The neck line is low, showing my cleavage but nothing more. It was perfect. I tried it on and when I got out of the dressing room, everyone gasped.

"What? Is it ugly?" I said, looking at all of their faces.

"No, Rose. You are so beautiful." My mom said, almost crying.

"Don't cry, mom." I said. I looked at the mirror beside me and almost gasped myself. It was absolutely perfect. The dress shows my curves perfectly, it's was long and covers my legs. It isn't the usual fluffy wedding dress, it's fit and hung to my body perfectly. Damn, I looked sexy. I cannot wait for Dimitri to see this.

"Yes you do look sexy, Rose." Lissa said. "Now, we have to buy you a long veil that stretches onto the floor."

We got a veil that exactly matches my dress, they are both very smooth and white. We also got a pair of heels that are just perfect. I'm actually pretty happy with this.

After Lissa was satisfied with my dress, veil, shoes and make-up. We were off to buy their dresses. I wanted to have light colors for the bridesmaid's dresses and Lissa to wear a light green one. We found the perfect dress for all of them, it has spaghetti straps and a bow at the back. It is very fitting and we got the dresses to fit them perfectly. We bought the same kind of dresses for Lissa, Viktoria, Amanda and Mia, just in different colors. Lissa had a jade colored one that matches her eyes. Mia had a light blue one that matches hers. Amanda had a light violet one. and Viktoria had a light pink.

We then proceed to buying their shoes, make up and accessories. Once we were all done, we were all hungry. We went to the food court to buy some food. I wanted to buy a double quarter pounder, but thinking of my Dress, I only bought a cheeseburger which I know I'll regret later.

We ate for half-hour, and when we finished, I saw that we were here for 5 hours. Whoa, It's getting late and we really should get back.

"We have to leave now, it's getting late." I told mom and she nodded. We then went to our SUV and drove back to Court.

Once we were back at Court we saw Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Paul waiting for us with worried faces. I smiled, all of them are waiting for their girls'.

Dimitri's arms were around me the second I got off the SUV. And so is Christian's on Lissa, Adrian's on Amanda, Eddie's on Mia, and Paul's on Viktoria.

"What took you so long? and why didn't you call?" Christian asked.

"Calm down, Flamey. We just didn't got track of time, we were completely spaced out with shopping and stuff but nothing happened really. Just shopping." Just then, the guardians unloaded the SUV of our shopping bags.

"Whoa, did you buy everything in the mall?" Adrian said, eyeing our 10 or so big bags.

"Not really." Lissa said. "But we'll be back." She winked at me.

"We certainly will." I said. "We missed shopping."

Lissa nodded in agreement.

"Well, you girls' better rest now. We had a tiring day." Mom said. "Where should we put all the bags?"

"In my room." Lissa said. I was about to take some of the bags when mom stopped me.

"No, we'll do it. Go ahead and rest." I nodded.

"Oh, we have our apartment now. Right next to Lissa's and pretty close to mom's." Dimitri said. "All of our stuff is there now too, and so is yours, your Majesty." He said to Lissa.

"Hey, what's with the majesty stuff again. I thought we were past that?" Lissa said. "It's LISSA. L-I-S-S-A"

"yes, sorry, Lissa." Dimitri smiled.

"Wait, your majesty? You're Queen now?" Viktoria said in a accusing voice or something. Dimitri eyed her. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know."

"That's okay. And yes, I am Queen now." Lissa said. "Let's go rest."

Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I went to our apartments which are right next to each other. We bid each other goodnight and went to our own apartments.

Dimitri went straight to our bed while I showered. Once I finished, I joined him and just cuddled up beside him.

"So, tell me what happened in your day." He said.

I launched to the story of everything that happened. not leaving a single detail, except the dresses. And I suddenly felt warm. This is what married couples did, every night they talked about what happened to their day. And I thought, this is where I want to be: in his arms, forever.

**Wow.**

**This is a really long chapter.**

**Don't you think?**

**I hope you had fun reading it**

**as much as I did writing it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**:D**

**tell me if it's good or bad.**

**I'll reply to you, promise.**

**The next chapter will be out soon.**

**-jo.**


	27. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews :D**

**everybody has been saying that the chapters should have more drama.**

**Geez, guys. **

**Don't you like happy endings?**

**HAHA, kidding.**

**Let's just see what happens, shall we?**

**Okay, enough blabbering.**

**Enjoy :)**

**-jo.**

**Chapter 23**

Tonight was our rehearsal dinner, and tomorrow will be our wedding. Lissa told me that she'll take care of everything, as if she weren't busy enough ruling our world. But Lissa will be Lissa. She actually arranged everything with her sister, Amanda. They both had a blast; this party stuff is their thing, I'm glad Lissa has someone to share that with. I was never into partying; well, I was. I loved parties with friends especially with alcohol, but I never was into planning and all that.

The guest list is small; I wanted my wedding and the reception to be only with Family and closest friends. We have 13 guests coming tonight: Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Amanda, Eddie, Mia, Viktoria, Paul, Olena, Yeva, Abe, Mom, and... Tasha.

After rescuing Amanda and I, Tasha went back to her house but returned just in time for our wedding. If it was up to me, she will not be invited at all. It's not because I don't like her, but because of her feelings for Dimitri. I have to admit that I have always been jealous of Tasha. She was beautiful in her own way although half her face was covered with scars. And she can give Dimitri something that I can't: children. Dhampirs cannot have kids with fellow dhampirs. It's all DNA and genetic stuff. I know Dimitri wanted kids, we have talked about it a lot actually. And he has always reassured me that as long as he have me, he's contented. I believed him when he said that, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt me when I know that I can't give him what he wants.

I'm now sitting in my bed in my room thinking about everything: what the future holds and what it looks like to me. Everything pretty much revolves around Lissa and Dimitri. My future is nothing without them; just like Dimitri's without me.

The knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I sensed it was Lissa.

_'Come in, Liss.' _I told her. She let herself in and looked at me.

"What's wrong, Rose?" She asked.

"Huh? Nothing. Why?"

"Well, for one, you have tears in your eyes." I quickly put my hand on my cheeks, there were tears. I didn't notice that I've been crying. "And two, well I know there's something bothering you. And three -"

"This is a long list." I muttered.

"I know you don't like having Tasha here." she continued as if I haven't said anything. "What's wrong?"

"First off, I don't like having Tasha here, that's true. But she is Christian's family and Christian is my family so therefore I have to put up with her. And she is also Dimitri's friend." I said. "And well, I just hate the fact that I can't give Dimitri children." I tear escaped my eye.

Lissa sat beside me and put her arms around me. "Oh, Rose. I'm sure he doesn't care. As long as you have each other, it'll be alright. Don't cry." She was rubbing my shoulder in a soothing way.

"I know." I chuckled. "I'm being unreasonable, right?"

"Maybe." She said. "Are you having cold feet?"

"No!" I said quickly. "Of course not, with Dimitri I'll never have cold feet."

"Good." She said, hoisting me up. "Now, go wash your face. Your eyes are red. I'm going to make you beautiful."

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm not beautiful?" I said, faking hurt.

Lissa chuckled. "Okay, let me rephrase that: I'm going to make you more beautiful than you already were. Happy?"

"Much." I grinned. I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower to soothe and calm me down. Those thoughts about not having kids still haven't left me but there's no need to mope. That thing is inevitable, and thinking about it will depress me even more.

"Hey, no moping. You're supposed to be happy today." Lissa shouted from my room. I just laughed. That eaves-dropper.

We spent the next 2 hours beautifying ourselves, Lissa had brought her dress and all of her make-ups here. She even brought me a dress. After she was done with my hair and make-up, she made me wear the dress she brought. It was beautiful, it was a fitting, silk, light blue dress that has a slit that goes almost up to my thigh. She wore a light-green long and straight dress.

"You look amazing, Liss." I told her.

"Thanks. So do you." She grinned. We admired each other. Minutes later Christian and Adrian came. Their eyes widened as they took in our appearance.

"See something you like?" I told Adrian while smiling.

"Always." He hugged me. "You look breath-taking, little dhampir. You always do."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." I told him.

"You look beautiful, Rose." Christian said, hugging me.

I hugged him back. "Thanks, Christian."

"Adrian, not that I don't want you here. But why did you come instead of Dimitri?"

"He's already at the hall so I offered to pick you up." He held out his arm for me to take. I took it and we started walking towards the hall where, surely, everybody is already.

The hall was beautiful. It's covered in Roses and Lilies.

_'Thanks, Liss.' _I told her.

_'You're welcome, twin.'_

I saw Dimitri talking to my mother and I met his eyes. His eyes widened in shock, just like Christian and Adrian's. He excused himself from my mom and walked to where I was, in Adrian's arms. I let go of Adrian's arms and met Dimitri. I hugged him, he kissed my cheek. I was not having that, I kissed his lips.

Too soon, he broke it up. "You look beautiful, Roza. I'm not surprised, you always do."

"Thanks, Comrade."

The rehearsal dinner started. Dimitri and I welcomed everyone and told them to have a fun night. We were dancing. I had my first dance with Dimitri, of course. I'm not really good at dancing, but Dimitri was. I stood really close to him and let him lead me. He was so patient even though I kept stepping on his foot.

After while, Abe cut in. He was no better at dancing than I was. We were awful to watch but we didn't care.

"Are you having fun, little girl?" He asked me, using his first nickname for me.

"Abe." I groaned. "Are we back to that?"

He smiled, "I never knew you when you were little, so to me you are little."

I just shook my head. "Yeah, I'm having fun, thanks for coming, dad."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." He said.

We finished the dance even though the music wasn't done. I danced with every male in the room, even with Paul. After Paul, Adrian asked me to dance for the second time. I looked around and saw Dimitri dancing.. with Tasha! Jealousy flashed through me and I agreed to dance with Adrian. He, too, was good at dancing and he led me, knowing I suck at it.

"Are you okay, little dhampir?" he said, looking at me with worried eyes.

I nodded. Not really trusting what I could say.

"You're not. I can see your aura, remember?" he said. "what's wrong?"

I nodded towards Dimitri and Tasha who's dancing and talking seriously. They were too far away that I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Don't worry, little dhampir. I'm sure that's nothing." He said, reassuring me.

"What do you see from their auras?" I asked him.

He looked unsure. "Adrian, tell me." I looked into his eyes.

He sighed, "Fine. Dimitri's is light blue with green, that's the color of anyone's aura when they are around friends."

"And Tasha's?" I asked.

"Um, well Tasha's -" he stopped.

"Spill it, Ivashkov!" I glared.

He sighed again. "Tasha's is pink."

I knew what that meant but I want to hear it from him. "That means what?"

He looked unsure again. I glared at him until he finally gave up, "pink is Lissa's aura when she's with Christian. So is yours when you're with Dimitri and his when he's with you."

Ouch. That's a major ouch. But at least Dimitri didn't feel that way. But it still kills me that Tasha feels that way and he's now dancing with her.

I breathed deeply. "Does he know?"

"No." He said. I just nodded.

"Don't worry, little dhampir. He feels nothing for Tasha, just friendship." He said.

"Thanks." I hugged him while dancing. When the song finished, he kissed my hand and thanked me for dancing with him. He went to Amanda and danced with her. I'm not really in the mood for dancing so I went to the toilet without anybody noticing me.

Or so I thought. Minutes after I got to the toilet, Lissa came.

"You okay?" She said, seeing me sitting on one of the chairs.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"It is your party, you know. And you're here all alone in the toilet. and Adrian talked to me." She said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know Tasha felt that way."

"I know you didn't. It's fine." I said. "Dimitri doesn't know either, and he doesn't feel the same."

"Of course he doesn't! He loves you, not Tasha." She said.

I smiled at that. We were on the way out when we heard someone talking. Dimitri and Tasha. I motioned Lissa to stay quiet because I want to hear what they are saying.

"She can't give you children. I can. I can make you happy if you just let me!" Tasha said.

"I am already happy, Tasha. I told you that. I love Rose. I know I wanted children but I don't want them if I can't have them with Rose." Dimitri answered, making me smile.

"You are not right for each other. She's seven years younger than you, for Christ's sake. She's too immature -"

Dimitri cut her off. "Immature? Have you just met Rose? She has done something that guardians twice her age can't even imagine. She protects Lissa more than her own life. Yes, she's seven years younger than me, just like I am six years younger than you. Age doesn't matter."

"Dimka, please. Stay with me." Tasha pleaded. She's getting on my nerves, it took every ounce of my being not to pound on her and strangle her right there and then.

"Tasha, please stop" Dimitri said.

"Kiss me." Tasha whispered.

There was silence and I couldn't take it, Lissa and I went out and saw Dimitri kissing Tasha. I stared wide eyed, my heart breaking, and my lungs closing.

"Tasha, what are you doing?" Lissa exclaimed.

Tasha kept his hand on Dimitri's arm, he just looked down. I can feel my heart-breaking into a thousand pieces. I can't breathe and all I want to do is run, run and never come back.

"Rose, calm down." Lissa said. to me. But I didn't listen, instead I walked away with tears flowing heavy down my face. I went back to the hall and everyone saw my face.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Adrian asked, his hands on my face wiping my tears. I couldn't speak, how can I say that the man I love broke my heart yet again? I shook Adrian's hands and ran outside, I ran so hard even though I don't know where to go. Nobody followed me, maybe couldn't keep up.

I ended up at the gym and that made me sob even more. How can he do this to me? On our rehearsal dinner even? He said he loved me. Why does he keep on breaking my heart like it's nothing. I couldn't breathe so I laid down at back of the gym where they kept all the equipments, it was dark here. Nobody ever comes here and I hoped they would never find me. I put my mental walls up so Lissa couldn't find me. I didn't care if I die now. Nobody would.

**Lissa's POV**

Rose ran away, I should follow her but instead I stayed with Tasha and Dimitri; I want to know what's going on.

"Tasha! How could you?" I stared at Tasha, Dimitri just looked at the ground, not saying anything.

"I love him, Lissa. I won't let him throw his dreams away just for another dhampir." She answered. She kept her hand on Dimitri's arms and I noticed it immediately. She was keeping Dimitri under her compulsion. I yanked her hand away hard, so hard that she actually whimpered. Dimitri's eyes focused.

"Lissa? What's going on?" He said, looking between Tasha and me.

"Tasha here just used compulsion on you to kiss her. Rose saw and she ran away crying." He looked pained. He turned to Tasha.

"Natasha! I can't believe you did that. Do you know why I'm not with you? There are a thousand reasons why but one is because of the way you are acting and because of what you have done! I love Rose so much! If you love me like you claim you do, then you should understand that!" I have never seen Dimitri yell, and yet here he is yelling on the top of his lungs. "I'm going to find Rose. Do you know where she is?" He asked me. I tried to feel her through the bond but I didn't succeed.

"Oh God, Dimitri. She put her mental walls up. I can't feel her. Without me knowing, we might not find her soon." I said. He started to run but turned back to Tasha.

"Don't come to our wedding. You have already ruined this night and I won't let you ruin our wedding." He said coldly.

Christian and Adrian reached us just as Dimitri ran fast outside.

"What's going on?" Christian asked.

I told them everything and Tasha simply looked down.

"Aunt Tasha! Why did you do that?" Christian said. Adrian simply backed away, knowing it's not his place to yell at Tasha.

I left Tasha and Christian to their own discussion and went to the others, Adrian followed me. I told them everything that happened starting from when Adrian and Rose were dancing. They all seemed worried. Janine and Eddie quickly went out to find Rose.

**There's your drama.**

**HAHA.**

**I had to cut it from here so there would be more chapters**

**than I planned.**

**I figured you wouldn't mind.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**-jo.**


	28. another AN

**hey guys.**

**I know that some of you are getting pissed at me now.**

**I'm just busy with school,**

**it's our last week of term so I have lots to do.**

**But don't worry, after this week I have a 2-week vacation.**

**I'm sure I'll be able to finish this story by then.**

**SORRY again.**

**I'll try and update by saturday.**

**-jo.**

**P.S.**

**would you guys want me to make a sequel to this?**

**click review and tell me what you think, okay?**

**just think: the more reviews I get, the more I'll be interested in making a sequel.**

**:)**


	29. Chapter 24

**A lot of people has been asking me to write again.**

**So here it is.**

**I'm still in the same mood as I said in my last AN.**

**SO I'm sorry if this is not good.**

**I'm sorry if it is short also,**

**I had to cut it there.**

**For those who shared their sympathies with me,**

**Thank you very much**

**:)**

**You made me feel better.**

**& for the one who told me to "suck it up and write another chapter.",**

**If I could block you, I would.**

**But unfortunately I can't so I'll just have to put up with your mean messages.**

**You are one of the people who made me stop writing.**

**So maybe, just maybe, leave my story alone and ****SHUT UP****!**

**Here's chapter 24.**

**-jo.**

Chapter 24

Tasha's POV

It's Dimitri and Rose's rehearsal dinner today. It will be so fun... not! I still can't believe that they're getting married. Hell, I don't even know what he sees in her! As for what she sees in him, that's easy. Dimitri is the man every girl would ask for.

Lissa and her sister arranged the rehearsal dinner and the wedding as well. I'm sure that the only reason I'm invited is because of Christian. I'm not really invited, I just kind of came here at Court the same day as their rehearsal dinner. I actually did that on purpose. I would talk sense into Dimitri; make him see the future he can have with me. I can give him more than Rose can. I can give him what he always wanted: children. Once he sees that, he'll call off the wedding, leave Rose and finally be with me. I know he won't agree at once and that can be easily arranged; as long as I keep my hold on him, I can control him through compulsion. Christian might hate me for this, so will everyone else, but I don't really care. I will have Dimitri and nothing else matters. I'll take him far away and we can live happily together, without the interruption from Rose.

It is now half hour till their rehearsal dinner so I put on a dress and went to the royal hall. I would give it to Lissa: she sure know how to organize a party. The hall looks amazing; it's covered with Lilies and Roses. Ugh! Roses. As if I need another thing to remind me of Rose.

Half hour later, everybody was already there except for Lissa and Rose. I went over to Dimitri, he was talking to Adrian and Christian.

"Hello guys." I said.

Adrian nodded, Christian hugged me and Dimitri kissed my cheek.

Christian looked at his watch, "Oh, I should probably go and pick Lissa and Rose. Wanna come?" He asked Dimitri.

Before Dimitri could even answer, Adrian did, "I can come to pick up Rose."

"No, I'll do it myself." Dimitri said.

I took his arm, "Let Adrian pick Rose so seeing her enter those doors will be much more of a surprise." and so I can have a few moments with you, I added in my mind.

Dimitri nodded to Adrian. He and Christian left.

"So Tasha, how have you been doing?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm okay, kind of sad though." I pouted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, because -"

I was cut off by Janine, "Hi Belikov, Lady Ozera." she said. "Can I talk to you?" he asked Dimitri.

"Of course. Excuse me, Tasha." He said.

Why do these Hathaways can't leave me and Dimitri alone?

I was looking at Dimitri and Janine when I saw Dimitri's eyes widened. I looked to where he was looking and sure enough there's Rose. Walking with Adrian.

Dimitri went to her and kissed her cheek. That, apparently, is not enough for her. She kissed him full on the mouth and I tried my hardest not to snort.

And so it began. Dimitri and Rose welcomed us, though Rose might be excepting me. They were dancing on the first song. Dimitri was always good in dancing, Rose is the complete opposite. She looks clumsy on the dance floor and I saw her stepping in Dimitri's foot a lot of times. HAHA, another reason why he should be with me instead.

The night pretty much went on that way. Rose and Dimitri danced with everybody in the room. I saw Dimitri finally sitting on the bar. I went over to him.

"Having fun, Dimka?" I said.

He chuckled. "Yes, I am. Very much so, in fact."

"Hmm, I noticed you danced with everyone except me. Did I do something?" I said.

"No, absolutely not, Tasha. I just didn't see you."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say Rose told you to ignore me."

He looked surprised, "Rose would never do that, Tasha." He said. "Come on, let's dance."

He finally took me to dance. We danced gracefully, I put extra effort in it, in fact.

"Are you happy, Dimka?" I said.

"Of course I am, Tasha." He said. "Rose is my life and now that I have her and will soon be married to her, I couldn't be more happier."

"Dimka, she is not right for you." I said. "I may not care about dhampir's marrying another dhampir but everybody in our society does. You won't be accepted."

He groaned, "Tasha, that is irrelevant. Rose and I don't care about that. As long as our friends and family accepts us, we're happy."

"You should be with me." I said.

"Tasha, we are not going to talk about this again especially not in here."

I saw Rose went to the toilet earlier, followed by Lissa. All the better.

I took Dimitri's hands and led him outside the toilet.

"I love you, Dimka. Please be with me instead." I said, sounding desperate.

"Tasha, we had this conversation before, I told you many times before, I love Rose and I can't be with anybody but her." he said. That hurt me.

"She can't give you children. I can. I can make you happy if you just let me!"

"I am already happy, Tasha. I told you that. I love Rose. I know I wanted children but I don't want them if I can't have them with Rose."

"You are not right for each other. She's seven years younger than you, for Christ's sake. She's too immature -"

He cut me off. "Immature? Have you just met Rose? She has done something that guardians twice her age can't even imagine. She protects Lissa more than her own life. Yes, she's seven years younger than me, just like I am six years younger than you. Age doesn't matter."

"Dimka, please. Stay with me." I pleaded. I planned on doing this without compulsion, but that isn't working.

"Tasha, please stop." he said.

"Kiss me." I said, and ordered. He did as I said at the same time Rose and Lissa went out. Bingo.

"Tasha, what are you doing?" Lissa said. Rose just stood there wide eyed and face full of pain.

I kept my hand on Dimitri's arm and ordered him to stay beside me no matter what.

"Rose, calm down." Lissa said. Obviously they have been talking through their bond.

Rose walked away from us. Good!

"Tasha, how could you?" Lissa said.

"I love him, Lissa. I won't let him throw his dreams away just for another dhampir." I said. She noticed my hands on Dimitri's hands and quickly noticed what's happening. She yanked my hand away so hard that it actually hurt, I whimpered. And of course, Dimitri focused.

"Lissa? What's going on?" He said, looking between Lissa and me.

"Tasha here just used compulsion on you to kiss her. Rose saw and she ran away crying." He looked pained. He turned to me.

"Natasha! I can't believe you did that. Do you know why I'm not with you? There are a thousand reasons why but one is because of the way you are acting and because of what you have done! I love Rose so much! If you love me like you claim you do, then you should understand that!" I have never seen Dimitri yell, and yet here he is yelling on the top of his lungs. "I'm going to find Rose. Do you know where she is?" He asked Lissa.

"Oh God, Dimitri. She put her mental walls up. I can't feel her. Without me knowing, we might not find her soon." Lissa said. Dimitri started to run away but turned back to me.

"Don't come to our wedding. You have already ruined this night and I won't let you ruin our wedding." He said coldly. As if there will be a wedding.

Christian and Adrian reached us just as Dimitri ran fast outside.

"What's going on?" Christian asked.

Lissa told them everything and I know Christian is going to yell at me right about now.

"Aunt Tasha! Why did you do that?" he said.

Adrian and Lissa left us by now.

"I love him, Chris. You know that we aren't really accepted by many people but Dimitri was one of the few people who did. I can't have him married to Rose." I said.

"I understand that you love him. But he loves Rose, please just leave and let them be. You're my aunt and I love you, but Rose is like my sister. If you hurt her again, I will not ever talk to you. Leave now." He said, walking away. Damn you, Rose! You took Dimitri from me and now you took Christian away too. I am going to do everything in my power to hurt her as much as she hurt me, and I mean everything in my power.

The hall is pretty much empty now. Everybody went looking for Rose, of course they will. Rose have them all pretty much wrapped up in her little finger.

I looked for Rose also, and I know where to find her.

**Rose's POV**

I cried harder. I can't believe he did this to me. How could he! He told me he loved me and the stupid girl I was, I believed him. I believed him with all my heart and here he is breaking my heart all over again. Hasn't he broken it enough in the past? Why isn't he contented with that? Why did I ever let him into my life again? Oh right, because I'm stupid.

I heard someone enter the gym. Oh, I hope it wasn't Dimitri. I don't want to see him right now. I hear the footsteps getting close. I looked over to door leading to where I was and saw Tasha. Anger boiled in me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I said, yelling now. I can't believe she has the guts to look for me, and look me in the eye.

"I am not letting you have him, Rose." She said. That's it! I lunged for her, and before I could even get close, my whole body was suddenly in flames. My body burned and I yelled at the top of my lungs. The pain was horrible and I couldn't take it anymore.

_Dimitri, I love you. Lissa, I will always watch over you. _

The last thing I saw was Tasha's laughing face before darkness took me.

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**I don't know when I'll update again but I hope I will soon.**

**To those who asked for my facebook account just type in this link:**

**.com/jonneheartcuatro**

**-jo.**

**:)**


	30. Chapter 25

**Thank you for the awesome reviews.**

**Thank you also for your sweet messages.**

**:)**

**I really appreciate it.**

**You guys made me feel so much better.**

**Here's chapter 25.**

**-jo.**

Chapter 25

**Lissa's POV**

Everybody in the rehearsal dinner helped in finding Rose, everybody except Tasha. Maybe she left, if that's the case then good. I never hated Tasha though I know Rose does. She's Christian's aunt so I have to be in good terms with her, but now that she hurt Rose and even Dimitri, I can't stand to be with her anymore. Christian told me that he's on Rose's side as well.

"Are you alright, babe?" Christian said, wrapping his arms on my waist.

I nodded. "Just worried. We need to find Rose, Chris."

"We will. We'll find her." He said, taking my hands.

We searched everywhere. We went to the park, to the river, to the church, to Rose's room, to Dimitri's room, to my room, I think we have been through everywhere in Court. We went to the front gates and asked if Rose went out, she now has the privilege to go out whenever she wants, but they informed me that Rose hasn't been anywhere near the front gates. Now, I'm getting worried.

"Adrian, did you try dream-walking?" I asked Adrian.

"I did, cousin. But it's either I had way too much alcohol or she's not asleep. The alcohol is less likely because I haven't drank much." he said.

"I don't know where she could be." Dimitri said. "Christian, where's Tasha?"

"I don't know. I saw her last after you left us." Christian answered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said. "Did Natasha Ozera ask permission to go out the gates?" I asked the guards.

"No, she hasn't been here either, your Highness." one guard answered.

"Find her, Dimitri. Find both of them. Now." I said.

I had a very bad feeling. I don't know why but somehow I feel like Tasha is planning something bad. Something about Rose. Suddenly, a thought popped out in my head.

"Has anyone been in the gym?" I asked everybody.

"Yes, I already went there but she's not in there." Dimitri answered.

"But did you try the back? You know, where they keep the equipments and stuff?" I said.

"No, I haven't." He started running towards the gym but I stopped him.

"Dimitri, can you possibly carry me? I would run with you but I thought we'd get there faster if you carry me? I have to be there when you see Rose, she might not want to talk to you now, we have to explain first." I said. Dimitri agreed and carried me in his arms while running fast.

The idea about Rose hiding in the back of the gym came to me because when we were kids, we used to play hide and seek in St. Vladimirs. I couldn't find her anywhere so I just stayed in my room and waited for her to come, after a while she came and was a bit mad that I didn't look for her. I asked her where she hid and she said at the back of the gym, no one really comes there, it's a good hiding place.

When we were close enough to the gym, I heard Rose scream. This made Dimitri run faster than he already was. When we got to the back, we saw the worst thing happening: Tasha laughing, Rose in flames screaming at the floor.

Dimitri immediately stopped Tasha by pushing her by the wall. That has to hurt. Tasha was still conscious and she had this death glare in her eyes. Dimitri went to her and grabbed her by the neck. I saw Dimitri's expression, and it was scary. It looks like he's ready to kill Tasha. I quickly went over to them and looked Dimitri in the eye.

"Dimitri, let her go." I used compulsion so that he'd actually let her go. He did, and Tasha went by the floor, clutching her throat and choking.

"I'm sorry for using compulsion, Dimitri. I had to." I said, hoping he won't get mad.

"That was the right thing to do, Lissa."

Just then, a few of the guardians I ordered to look for Rose reached us.

"Take her to the cell." I ordered. They bowed and did so.

I went over to Dimitri, where he's hugging a burnt and not breathing Rose.

"Dimitri, let go. I'll heal her." I said. He did as I said, I held Rose and healed her.

Everybody reached us by now.

"What happened? Where are they bringing Tasha?" Christian asked.

Dimitri told them everything while I worked on Rose. Her body is pretty much back to normal now, she's breathing but still unconscious.

"Bring Rose to the infirmary." I told Dimitri. He swooped Rose in his arms and went towards the infirmary where everybody followed.

Dimitri got Rose in a room where the Doctor told us that she's fine and that her body and mind just have to heal itself. The doctor left us. Pretty much everybody left except for Dimitri, Christian, and I.

"I'm really sorry about what aunt Tasha did, Dimitri. I never thought she'll go this far." Christian said. I squeezed his hands.

"It's not your fault." was all Dimitri said. He gave us a small, sad smile.

I went over to him and hugged him. "She'll be fine, Dimitri. She just needs to rest. Why don't you go and rest as well? We'll look after her."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll stay here until she wakes up. You and Christian can go and rest."

"Okay. Please call us when she wakes up." I said and he nodded. I knew there was no way I can get him to leave Rose.

_'Please, Rose. If you can hear me, please come back to us. Dimitri and I and everybody loves you.' _I said through the bond, hoping she can hear me. _'And don't forget, your wedding's tomorrow.'_

**(If you're wondering who the 'everybody' Lissa keeps on mentioning, it's Adrian, Amanda, Mia, Eddie, Janine, Abe, Olena, Yeva, Viktoria and Christian.)**

**Rose's POV**

I am in blackness, I can't hear, see or feel anything. I feel like I'm numb. The last thing I remember was being burned by Tasha. Oh God! Am I dead? What about Dimitri and Lissa? I didn't even get the chance to be Mrs. Rose Belikov. And if even I'm alive, I will never be Mrs. Rose Belikov.

I thought I was dead until I felt somebody touching my hand.

"Come back to me, Rose. I love you too much. I can't live without you." I heard Dimitri say in a small voice.

What is he doing here? I had to do something to let him know I'm alive so that he'll go and leave me alone. I tried moving my hand and my legs, it didn't work. Come on, Rose, do something.

The next thing I tried was to open my eyes. And it worked! I saw Dimitri kneeling by my head, his head down and I heard him sobbing.

"Come back to me, Rose. Please." I heard him say another time.

"If I do come back, it won't be for you, you asshole" I said. his head went up and he looked at me, he quickly hugged me. I'm surprised it didn't hurt at all. I looked at my skin and there was no trace that I was burnt. I guess Lissa healed me.

"Let go of me." I said.

"Rose, let me explain. Tasha, she-"

I cut him off. "Dont. Please. If you value my sanity, please stop. Don't say anything." I thought about what happened and it brought tears in my eyes.

"Roza. Don't cry." He wiped my tears.

"I said don't!" I yelled. "Get away from me!"

I saw pain in his face. "Roza, please."

"No, please go out. I need Lissa. Go out now and stay away." I said. He stood up but before leaving he whispered something I barely understood. It sounds like, 'I love you.'

_'Lissa, please come to the clinic now.' _I sobbed again.

_'Rose, you're awake. What's wrong?'_

_'Why is Dimitri here? Why did you leave him here with me?'_

_'Hold on. I'll be right there. I'll tell you everything.'_

And sure enough, within minutes she's here. She hugged me. She then explained what happened with Tasha. She told me that Tasha used compulsion on Dimitri, and she told me that she got Tasha locked up and she'll soon be on trial.

"Oh God, Liss. I told Dimitri to stay away. Oh God. I can't lose him. Even before you told me that Tasha used compulsion, I knew I'd still take him back if he asked." I sobbed into her shoulder again.

"I'm sorry, Roza." I heard Dimitri say in the doorway. I stood up and went to him, I hugged him.

"I'm sorry, for not letting you explain. I was just hurt real bad." I sobbed again.

He soothed me. "Nothing to be sorry about. I understand."

We hugged each other for a while then he led me to the bed. I started to object but he cut me off,

"You still have to rest, Roza."

He gave me a passionate kiss. "I thought I lost you. I was ready to come after you."

I slapped him. "Don't ever say that! If I die, you have no right to kill yourself or do anything reckless. You have to protect Lissa."

"That won't happen. You won't die. I'll look after you." He said, hugging me again. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you more." I said.

"Does that mean you'll still be Mrs. Dimitri Belikov?" He asked me.

"Of course. I can't wait."

He kissed me again. Lissa said she'll be back tomorrow to check on me. I guess she wanted to give us our alone time.

Tomorrow, I will be Guardian Rose Belikov. Finally.

**oh my!**

**I think I lost my writing skills.**

** I really don't like my chapters anymore.**

**:(**

**There's only a few chapters left,**

**maybe 2 left.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-jo.  
**


	31. Chapter 26

**Thanks again for your reviews**

**:) **

**You know how much I love it.**

**Here's chapter 26.**

**I hope you like it.**

**-jo.**

Chapter 26

They released me from the hospital 4 hours before the wedding, just enough time to get ready. Lissa told me that I won't be seeing Dimitri until the wedding, stupid tradition. He gladly obliged, well seeing as we're going to spend a lifetime together I guess 4 hours apart doesn't really matter.

Lissa and I went straight to her room. Mia, Amanda and Viktoria were there. We, girls, will get ready together while all the boys is in Adrian's room. Lissa and Mia will do my make-up, Amanda and Viktoria will do my hair. I took a shower and not long after that, the make-over began. I cannot believe that this make-over will take 4 hours. Ugh! 4 hours in a chair.

Viktoria and Amanda straightened my hair and then put it in a bun but they let a few strands of hair fall down and they curled it. Honestly, it looked beautiful. Perfect for a wedding.

Suddenly, I was nervous. I was never nervous when I told my friends and even my parents about Dimitri, I guess I was a little nervous when I told my parents, but now I'll, or rather we will tell everybody that we're together and getting married. What if they didn't agree about it? What if we're frowned upon? I cannot and will not lose Dimitri no matter what.

"Rose, calm down. No one will object with you marrying Dimitri. I'm Queen, remember? They can't do anything about it. Now, calm down so I can do your make up." Lissa said.

I tried to slow my breathing. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

_'Maybe you're having cold feet.' _Lissa said.

"No!" I said aloud. Mia, Amanda and Viktoria looked at me in alarm. "I'm fine. Lissa just asked if I'm having cold feet. And no, I am not."

About an hour before we had to go to the church, my bridesmaids started getting ready themselves. I offered to help but they said I should just sit down by Lissa's couch and relax. I did as they said and I did relax. To hell with those who objects us, I couldn't care less as long as our family and friends supports us.

4 hours pretty much went by quickly. And when it was time to go to the church, I looked beautiful. Stunningly beautiful, I might add. Lissa added a simple yet classy make-up on me. It matched with my hair and with my dress. All my bridesmaids were breath-taking as well, I almost cried at the sight of us.

"Rose, no crying. You'll ruin your make-up." Lissa reminded me.

"Oh yeah." I said.

At that moment, someone knocked on Lissa's door. She opened it to reveal my mother and Abe. Janine was wearing a dress that fits her, this is the first time I saw her in a dress and make-up. Mom quickly admired my bridesmaids and went over to me to hug me.

"You look beautiful Rose." She said then she chuckled, "You always do." She sniffed.

"Oh, mom. Don't cry, please." I said, hugging her back.

"I'll try." She smiled.

Abe then hugged me, "As your mother said, you look very beautiful. I'm so happy for you, little girl."

I ignored the 'little girl' part, "Thanks, dad."

After our little 'moment', we got out of Lissa's room and went outside where an SUV is waiting for us. We got inside and had little chatter while going to the church.

"Is everything set, Liss?" I asked her.

"Yup. Everything's good to go. I just got off the phone with Christian. They're all there already, just waiting for us." She said.

"Okay. Thanks again for everything, guys. They mean so much to Dimitri and I." I said.

"We're happy to help, Rose. You deserve your happy ending." Lissa hugged me and everyone seconded what she said.

When we got there, we did some final touches on ourselves and went inside. Amanda walked through the aisle first, followed by Viktoria, Mia and Lissa. I heard the wedding march, and it was my cue to go. Abe and Janine are walking me and once I got inside, my eyes quickly found _his. _He was looking at me with pure love and eagerness. I grinned at him and he smiled and mouthed, _'I love you.' _I looked at the guys beside him. Adrian was there, as his best man, Christian, Eddie and Paul were also there beside him. When we reached Dimitri, I hugged Janine and Abe. Abe placed my hand in Dimitri's hand.

"Who gives this young lady to this man?" The minister said.

"We do." Abe and Janine said in chorus. I smiled at that.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the ceremony where Dimitri and Rose will be united. If anyone objects, may he speak his side or forever hold his piece." The minister said.

I waited if someone will object, and luckily no one did. Yeah, that's right.

"Rose and Dimitri offered to do their vows. Rose, go first." The minister said.

"Dimitri, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were hot." Everybody chuckled, including Dimitri. "Before I met you, I thought I knew everything. But you showed me that I didn't. You taught me everything. You taught me how to protect Lissa better, and many more. You made me feel something that no one ever has brought out of me. You taught me the real meaning of love. My heart beat fast and slow at the same time when I'm with you. I feel protected and loved when I'm with you. You made me feel whole. You complete me and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Dimitri kissed me but someone cleared their throat.

"Your turn, Dimitri." The minister said.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." Dimitri started. "From the moment I saw you in Portland, I knew you would hold a piece in my heart, I just didn't know then how big a piece you would hold. Or in our case now, I didn't expect that you would hold my whole heart. You were always the kind of woman I imagined myself growing old with. When everyone saw you as an immature, repulsive, disrespectful and violent girl, I saw you as a passionate, kind, caring, and selfless woman. Before you, no one saw through me. And when the day came that you saw exactly what I was hiding, I was scared. I was scared because I knew that I couldn't live without you and yet at the time I couldn't do anything about it. I was a coward, but you showed me how to fight for us and not to care about anyone's view on us. Only you could make me the person I am now and better. I love you so much and I can't wait to see what God has in store for us."

Every woman in the room was sniffing now and I was crying nonstop. Lissa handed me a tissue from behind.

_'Oh, thank God I used waterproof mascara.' _I heard her think.

"Do you, Rosemarie Hathaway, take thee Dimitri Belikov, to be with in fitness and in health, for better or for worse, until death parts you?" The minister asked me.

"Not even until that time comes. I do." I said. Dimitri's smile grew bigger. I slipped the ring in his finger.

"And do you, Dimitri Belikov, take thee Rosemarie Hathaway, to be with in fitness and in health, for better or for worse, until death parts you?"

"I do, even when I'm gone." he slipped the ring in my finger, where it would stay forever.

"Very well, I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." No need to say anything else but that, I threw my hands on Dimitri's neck and kissed him passionately. But too soon, he pulled a way. I pouted, he saw that and whispered in my ear.

"You look heart-breakingly beautiful, Mrs. Belikov." He said.

I smiled, "Thank you, my husband."

He grinned at that and kissed me again.

Everybody went to us to hug and congratulate us. I saw Olena and Janine crying so hard. I hugged them both.

"Thank you so much." I told them.

Adrian spoke up and he was holding hands with Amanda. I winked at her and she laughed. "Let me be the first to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Dimitri Belikov." Everybody clapped.

I liked the sound of that. Today is the first of the many, many days I will spend with Dimitri.

**Yay!**

**The wedding's done.**

**Although, I am sorry if I didn't get the wedding right.**

**I'm not used to this wedding because weddings are different in my family.**

**So yeah.**

**I'm afraid, there's only 1 chapter left.**

**:(**

**Awwwww.**

**Will I make a sequel? or not?**

**Well, wait for the last chapter and see the answer for yourself.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-jo.**


	32. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I am so happy that you liked the wedding and the vows.**

**:)**

**Sorry again for not updating sooner.**

**To make it up to you, I have made this chapter really long.**

**I didn't really intend for it to be this long but it turned out that way.**

**I planned on cutting it in half,**

**but I couldn't do that to you guys.  
**

**Here's chapter 27.**

**-jo.**

Chapter 27

I skipped the reception. Rose and Dimitri are on their way to their apartment for their 'honeymoon' night.

We got in the car after everybody hugged and kissed us. The second we both got in, Dimitri started kissing me passionately. I would have enjoyed this so much if the driver isn't staring at us through the rear-view mirror.

"Hey! it'll be much more safer if your eyes are on the road, buddy." I said to the driver.

He looked embarrassed and finally looked at the road.

"Let's do this later, comrade. I don't want to give pervy perverson here a show. Besides, we have all night."

He kissed me one last time. "I love you, Roza."

We arrived at our apartment, I got out of the car without even thanking the driver. Why would I thank a pervert? Dimitri, on the other hand, is so much more polite that he thanked him.

Once inside, he swooped me in his arms and brought me to bed. Right there and then, we connected. **(Okay, I'm skipping the making love part again. Why? I'm just 15. It's so inappropriate.)**

Damn! Dimitri got me tired after all the things we did. It was, at the moment, the best we ever had. Dimitri has been holding out on me. Suddenly, the same thought that lingered in my head the day of our rehearsal dinner came back to me.

"I'm sorry." I said, while lying on Dimitri's chest.

"For what, Roza?" He said. "You gave me everything I need and want, what could you possibly be sorry for?"

I closed my eyes shut so that no tears will fall down. Ooops, too late. Tears escaped from my eyes to Dimitri's bared chest. He felt it and he made an attempt to stand up and look at me. I stopped him, no way was I going to look in his eyes while talking about this.

"Roza, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" He said.

I sniffed. "No, you didn't. You're perfect."

"Then why are you crying?"

I sniffed again and more tears fell down my eyes because I have never told him how much it hurts me. "I'm sorry I cannot give you children."

He sat down now. His arms wrapped around me as he soothed me. "I told you, Roza. That doesn't matter to me. You're all I need. Sure, I wanted children, but if I can't have them with you then I don't want them. Do not worry about this, Roza. Don't cry. I love you."

"I'm still sorry, all the same."

"Don't be. It doesn't matter. Stop crying now." He still cradled me until my sobs stopped.

"Are you okay, Roza?" He asked.

I looked down. "Yes." my voice broke.

He hugged me. "Please do not think about this again. All I want is for you to be happy, and it kills me to see you this upset over nothing."

I smiled weakly. "Thank you."

We lied down on the bed and not long later, we were both asleep. Both in each others arms.

The next morning, I woke up to a smiling Russian God.

"Morning, Comrade. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Of course, my Roza. I was with you." He kissed me. Just then, my stomach growled.

He chuckled. "Why don't we go take a shower? Then we can go to the cafe to get you something to eat."

I agreed. We showered together. And therefore, I had the best shower of my life. It took as over an hour. What with kissing and all that stuff.

We entered the cafe, fingers intertwined, and saw the belikovs. We went to sit by them as they all hugged us.

"How was your night, Mr. and Mrs. Belikov?" Viktoria asked.

"It was great." I answered, looking at Dimitri. Oh yes, it was great.

We ate and talked little after that. Paul and Viktoria were in their own little world, Yeva was silent and looking into space, Olena was looking happily at Dimitri and I as we fed each other.

"Rose, we're leaving today." Olena said.

"What? Why so soon?" I said, suddenly feeling sad that they were leaving.

"Viktoria and Paul has to get back for school. It starts in 2 days. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other soon." Olena smiled warmly.

"Of course. We'll visit you soon." I said. "What time are you leaving?"

"Our planes leaves in half-hour. Your father lent us his private jet so we'd arrive in Baia faster." Olena said. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you last night. We didn't want to interrupt."

"That's okay. As you said, we'll see each other soon."

We went to the plane strip to bid them goodbye. I hugged Viktoria.

"I'll see you soon, sis. I'm so happy Dimka chose you." Viktoria said.

"I'll see you, Vik." I said.

I hugged Paul, then Olena.

"I'll miss you, Olena." I said, crying again.

"Ssshhh, don't cry, Roza. We'll see each other real soon." She said. "Thank you for keeping Dimka happy. You two are perfect for each other."

"Thank you, Olena." I went over to Yeva.

"I'll see you again, Yeva." I said.

"Yes, I'll see you real soon." She said, hugging me. "It is not too late. You will give Dimka what he wanted most other than yourself."

Another mistery. She always does that. Can't she be more specific? "Thanks, Yeva." was all I said.

They boarded the plane and Dimitri and I watched as their plane took off.

"I'll really miss them." I said.

"I will, too." Dimitri said. "What did babushka tell you?"

"Uh, I don't remember. Something about it's not too late and I'll give you what you want other than me."

"Huh, she said that to me, too."

"Wonder what that means."

Just then, Lissa talked to me. _'Rose, I need to talk to both you and Dimitri.'_

_'Okay, Liss. Where are you?'_

_'I'm at your apartment.'_

_'On our way.' _

"Lissa needs to talk to us. She's at our apartment now." I told Dimitri.

He took my hand as we ran to our apartment. We ran for the sake of running, not to hurry up. I remembered the times when Dimitri made me run a few laps during our training session, and it payed off because I beat him.

We got to our apartment and saw Lissa sitting on the front steps. I teased her.

"Your Majesty, it is not safe for you to sit on somebody's front steps alone and unprotected." I said in a shocked voice.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to ignore that. Come on, I have to tell you something."

We invited her in and we went to the lounge. She sat down on the love seat while Dimitri and I sat down on the couch.

"Where's flamey?" I asked.

"He's still asleep." She said.

"Still?" I said. "Anyway, what's up, Liss?"

"Okay, very early this morning I was barely asleep when I felt pain and sadness. I wonder where it came from then I realized that those feelings were from you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I put my mental walls up since it's your honeymoon and all, but I was almost asleep so I can't control it. Before I put my mental walls back up again, I stopped because I wanted to know why you were sad in the first place. Then I heard you and Dimitri talking about not having children again."

I winced at that. "Yeah, we settled that now."

"Yes, I know. But it gave me an idea." She said.

That peaked up my interest. "What idea?"

"Well, since I'm a kiss-ass healer and all," She said. "Why can't I just heal Dimitri's genes so that he can get you pregnant? You know, I can make his genes like a Moroi. If you would want, of course."

Wow, a chance to be pregnant and give Dimitri children. There's no second thoughts in my head. "Oh my God, Liss. You can do that? I mean, is it okay?"

"I can try. I don't know if it'll work, seeing as I have never done this before, but I will try. Then both of you can try yourselves."

I turned to Dimitri. "What do you think, comrade?"

"That's a great idea. I like it a lot. But only if you want it, Roza and if it's okay with Lissa." He said.

"Of course, it's okay. That's why I brought this up anyway." Lissa said. I could feel excitement in her.

"I want this, comrade. More than anything, and I know you want this, too." I said.

He kissed my forehead. "Thank you." He turned to Lissa. "When do you want to do this, Lissa?"

He calls her Lissa now because Liss doesn't want anyone to call her any royal names, except me of course. She can't do anything about my teasing.

"I have time now." She said.

"Uh, okay. How do you want to do it?" I said.

"I'm not sure. Maybe if I just keep my hand on Dimitri." She moved to the couch and I stood up. She held both of Dimitri's hands and started on doing her thing. I felt the magic, the hot and cold tinkling. She focused very hard, really wanting this to work. Then it was done. She let go of Dimitri's hands.

"Are you okay, Liss?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. I did the best I could and now all you have to do is try." She said. "Christian might be awake now. I have to go. Since both of you doesn't have a shift today, why not use this time to try?"

"We will, Liss. Want us to help you back?" I said.

"No need, Tomas is just outside." She hugged us both and we thanked her.

Dimitri didn't waste any time, the moment Lissa was out of the house, he led me to the bedroom where, for the second time today, we made love.

**(a day later)**

Dimitri had a shift so I was all alone in our apartment. I was in the lounge watching some chick flick about a teenage girl who has a very hot boy. Well, not hot enough to beat Dimitri for that title. The movie was finished when I heard the phone ring. I went to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Rose, it's me." Lissa said. "Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"

"Uh, no." I answered. "Will it be that quick? I mean, we only did it yesterday."

"Yes, it is that quick now. Go on and take a pregnancy test."

"Okay, I will." I said.

"Okay, call me about the result." We said our goodbyes and 'laters'.

I went to the bathroom almost instantly. I was feeling a bit excited, I hope this works. I peed on the stick and waited for 5 minutes. According to the instructions, a plus sign will appear in the small box if it is positive and a minus sign if it is negative. I waited for 5 long minutes and when it was time to look at it, suddenly I didn't have the guts to do so. I was nervous about the results. If this didn't work then there's no way we would ever have children.

_'Just look at it already!' _Liss said in my head.

_'Gee, Liss. You just couldn't wait for my call.' _I said.

_'No, I can't. Now, toughen up and look at it!' _she said, rather harshly.

_'Okay, okay, calm down, your majesty.' _I took the pregnancy test while I kept my eyes shut. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was... a red plus sign.

Lissa and I screamed with happiness at the same time. _'Oh my God, Rose! I'll be right there!'_

I can't believe I'm pregnant. I was so happy. And I couldn't wait for Dimitri to know this, but knowing that he'll be back in about 4 hours. Just then, Lissa and Christian came in the door, not bothering to knock.

Lissa went to me and pulled me in a bear-tight hug. She was still screaming with happiness and it actually hurt my ears.

"Calm down, Liss. I think you're more excited than me." I laughed. "Thank you so much."

"I am excited! And you're welcome."

Christian took me from Lissa's arms and hugged me tight. "Congratulations, Rose. I'm so happy for you." he said with all seriousness, but he just had to ruin the moment. "If it's a boy, name it Christian."

I laughed at that, "Thanks, Chris." I said. "And no, I won't."

Lissa looked at Christian and laughed. Christian shrugged and said, "Worth a shot."

Lissa and Christian stayed and we watched a movie. We have watched 2 movies when the door opened.

"Roza? I'm here." He said, at the same time he looked at the lounge and saw me with Lissa and Christian.

"Oh, hi Lissa and Christian. What up?" Dimitri said as he went to me and kissed me in the forehead.

Lissa shrugged, "Nothing. Just hanging out with Rose until you come home. We were just leaving." She and Christian stood up.

"No, you don't have to go. We can have dinner together." Dimitri said.

Lissa shook her head, "We'll see you later, I'm sure." She went to hug me. "Call me when it's done." I nodded.

Lissa and Christian left and Dimitri hugged me tight. "I missed you, Roza."

I chuckled, we were only apart for 6 hours. "I missed you, too."

I sat at the couch and eyed the pregnancy test that was covered in tissues. I thought of ways to break this out to him, but the only way I want to go for is telling him bluntly.

He came to sit beside me and took my hand in both of his. "Is there something wrong, Roza?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. I took the pregnancy test that was covered in tissues and I handed it to him. He let go my hand it unwrapped it. Don't worry, I put it inside a small ziplock bag so he won't have to touch the part I peed on. He gasped as he took in the plus sign.

"Roza." he said. "Is this yours?" He was referring to the pregnancy test and I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's our neighbor's. I just wanted you to see their pregnancy test." I said, full of sarcasm. I don't know what happened, but suddenly I was in his arms.

"It worked. What Lissa did worked. Thank you so much, Roza." He said. "You have made me the happiest man on earth, not only when you agreed to marry me and did so but also now when I know you're carrying my child."

I pulled back and saw a tear from his eyes. I wiped it. He was so happy to have a child, and I in return was so happy to make him happy. I knew how much he wanted this, that's why it was killing me before when I thought I couldn't give him a child.

"Yes, Dimitri. We are having a child." I said.

We hugged but it was cut-off by our phone ringing. I sighed and went to answer it.

"Hey Rose. I'm sure you want to tell everybody, so we're all here in our apartment. Come over, we have Chinese food." Lissa said.

"Be right there." Was all I said.

I turned to Dimitri who was still looking at the pregnancy test as if doubting it's real. "Geez, Comrade. It's real. I'm not playing with you."

He looked at me and smiled widely. "I am not doubting the pregnancy test, Roza. I'm just really happy." He stood up and wrapped an arm on my waist and was leading me towards the bedroom.

I stopped him, though. "Uh-uh, as much as I want to make love with you again, everybody is right next door. Liss invited us over and we can tell them all." I said.

He nodded. "Okay."

We went to the kitchen and went through the door adjoining our apartment with Lissa and Christian's. Lissa had this door specifically made.

When we entered, everybody was there: Adrian, Amanda, Mia, Eddie and Lissa and Christian. My mom and Abe are in Russia. I forgot to mention that my mom resigned from her charged and is now Abe's guardian, or as I like to call it, his lover.

Everybody hugged us. And Dimitri and I decided to have dinner first then tell them the news. We were finished with dinner and we were all sitting in the lounge just talking when Mia and Eddie cleared their throats. Everybody looked at them.

"Uh, we have an announcement to make." Eddie started and he looked at Mia.

"We're getting married." Mia squealed and showed us her engagement ring.

All the girls squealed and went to hug Mia and Eddie. The boys, however, just shook Eddie's hand and hugged Mia and said congratulations. It seems that we have 2 weddings to go through: Lissa and Christian's and Mia and Eddie's. Adrian and Amanda are the only ones left. Not that they're getting married soon, I mean, they just started going out with each other.

_'Tell them now, Rose.' _Lissa said.

_'No, I want Mia and Eddie to have their moment without me stealing their thunder.' _

_'Just tell them!'_

_'Mind your own business, your Majesty.' _I scowled.

She tsked and glared at me. Her tsk caught everyone's attention and they saw Lissa glaring at me and I scowling at her. Nobody said anything, probably thinking that we're fighting. Everyone knows not to interrupt us when we're fighting, but really we're not.

Christian broke the silence. He took Lissa's face in his hands, forcing her to turn her attention on him. "What's going on, babe?" He said, looking back and forth between Lissa and me.

I decided to have a little game. _'Let's pretend to be mad at each other, shall we?'_

_'One step ahead of you, Rose.' _Liss agreed.

"Rose is just being an asshole" she glared at me. Everybody looked at me and I held in a laugh.

"Oh? I'm an asshole? And you're just being a whiny bitch!" I said. Lissa and I were now practically laughing in our minds. I'm afraid we can't keep this facade any longer.

Dimitri wrapped his arm on my waist, as if holding me back and Christian did the same to Lissa. That did it, Lissa and I burst into laughter. Our bodies shaking with so much laughter.

Everybody looked at us with shocked faces.

"We were just kidding." Lissa said, coming close to me and hugged me. "Rose really is an asshole but I love her."

I laughed. "And Lissa is a whiny bitch and she has been my whiny bitch for a long time now."

Christian looked annoyed. "You guys are crazy. You know how scary it gets when you're fighting."

I rolled my eyes at him. I remembered the last time we fought, it got so bad that I resigned from being her guardian but when we made up, I took it again. "Oh, calm down, will you flamey. No one's fighting."

"Just do it, Rose." Lissa said.

I took Dimitri's hand. "Okay, Dimitri and I have something to tell you guys." I looked at Dimitri and he nodded, encouraging me to go ahead. "We're pregnant."

Shock crossed Mia's, Eddie's, Adrian's and Amanda's faces.

"but, how is that possible? You both are dhampirs." Adrian said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, thanks for pointing the obvious, Adrian. But Lissa healed him."

I then got on the whole story about yesterday and Lissa explained how she heard Dimitri and I talk about not having children. When everything is all clear. Everyone stood up and congratulated Dimitri and I. We got everyones 'I'm so happy for you' and 'good for you' speeches.

We talked about my pregnancy and Mia and Eddie's wedding. Mia's made of honor will be her cousin named Chloe and Lissa, Amanda and I will be bridesmaids. It was getting late and it was time to say goodnight. We hugged everybody, Mia and Amanda hugged my belly. I was just pregnant for a day, I mean the baby is probably just the size of a mole right? But either way, we were all happy.

Dimitri and I were on our way to our apartment when I remembered something. Today was Tatiana's 40th day, that means she's now moving onto the next world. I had to talk to her.

"Dimitri, can we go outside the wards, please?" I told him about Tatiana and he agreed.

We were outside the wards and I quickly saw Tatiana who's now fading.

"Find peace, Queen Tatiana." I said.

"Thank you, Rose. Thank you for everything. Please tell Vasilisa how sorry I am that I wasn't supportive of her relationship with Lord Ozera at first, but he is right for her and they deserve each other. She's a great Queen. Tell Adrian that I love him dearly and I am so happy he has found someone to spend his life with." Tatiana said. "And Rose? Take care of your child. Someone will be after him or her, and you must not let them take him or her. Not only because it is your child but also because your child can and will change our society as we know it."

Before I could ask her anymore questions, she was gone.

Dimitri led me back to our apartment and he asked me to tell him everything. After I told him what happened, he hugged me and kissed me.

"I won't let anything hurt our child. I'll protect both of you. It'll be okay." He said.

Now, how many times have I heard that 'it'll be okay' speech but it never is okay.

**READ THIS, REALLY IMPORTANT:**

**The end!**

**You guessed it, this story is done.**

**I can't believe I finished it.**

**Yay!**

**I put a cliffy at the end because I'm not sure if I'm making a sequel.**

**But if I decided to make one, at least I have a plot ready.**

**Do you want me to make one?**

**Please review and tell me what you think of my whole fanfic.**

**If you liked it or not.**

**And please review and tell me if you want me to make a sequel.**

**Just think:**

**"The more reviews I get, the more I would be determined to make a sequel."**

**Please, check this story regularly because I will post an AN**

**saying if I made a sequel or not.**

**I think I'll wait till sunday to give you time to review and think if you want me to make one.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me through-out this whole story.**

**And thanks for being patient when I didn't update for days.**

**Special thank you to Destinee Rose Belikov who was the first to review when I posted this and is still reviewing.**

**Thanks again and please Review.**

**-jo.**

**:)**


	33. Last AN

**Hey guys :)**

**All of the reviews are saying that I should write a sequel.**

**Honestly, I would love to.**

**But school started again yesterday and I found out that it's going to be a very busy semester.**

**I have to focus on my studies now and I'm sorry I won't be able to make you a sequel.**

**:(**

**Let us all just wait for the real LAST SACRIFICE.**

**But, it's just too far away right?**

**But anyway, sorry again and thank you for your support.**

**After the school year, I might post my own story.**

**I want to try and make one because my current dream is to be an author or a writer.**

**:D**

**I hope I'll do well, if ever.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, I appreciate it a lot.**

**I love you guys :)**

**-jo.**


	34. LAST AN READ PLEASE :

**Hey guys!**

**How have you all been?**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews,**

**it makes me so happy.**

**Are you guys excited for the REAL THE LAST SACRIFICE?**

**It's only like 2 months left till it goes out, and I cannot wait!**

**I really want to read it now.**

**but we still have to wait, which is okay, I'm sure it'll be worth it.**

**Anyway,**

**I want to make a new story.**

**But I don't know what to make**

**I'm deciding between a sequel to last sacrifice,**

**or a Rose+Adrian story.**

**I have ideas for both, but I don't have the time to make both of them,**

**so I only need one.**

**What do you guys want me to do?**

**Please review and tell me what you want me to do.**

**Okay?**

**Thanks again!**

**-jo. **


End file.
